Healing Hands
by eifeltwr
Summary: *On Hiatus* Bella's life has been on hold the past few years, dealing with her mom's medical issues and getting her bakery, Sweet Treats, up and running. Until she meets her mom's new surgeon. Can Dr Cullen bring Bella back to life?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, All ~ Just wanted to send a quick shout out to Mac214, she has mad skills, when it comes to Betaing… her writing is pretty kick ass too! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Healing Hands ~ Chapter One**

"Good morning, Angela, how was your date with Ben?" Bella asked as she walked into the kitchen of _Sweet Treats_, the bakery she had owned and operated for the past five years.

"It was amazing," Angela smiled. "He took me to The Portland City Grill. Have you ever been there? The view is so beautiful, especially at night."

"Oh, I've been there - you are one lucky lady."

"So, what's on deck for today?" Angela asked as Bella pulled a sketch book out of her handbag.

"Well, I had the final consult for the Brandon/Hale wedding last night. I have to admit this cake is going to be one of our finest. I just need to make a final sketch and send it to Ms Brandon for approval." Bella paused as she poured herself some coffee. "For now, let's start working on the gum paste lilies for the Stanley/Newton shin dig."

"You got it. What playlist should we go for today?" Angela asked as she plugged Bella's iPod into the docking station.

"Let's go for _Old School Rock_," Bella suggested after a moment's thought.

"Excellent choice," Angela said in an approving tone as she scrolled thru the iPod menu.

Bella walked into her office as the kitchen filled with sounds of the Rolling Stones. Laying her sketch book on her desk, she pulled out her colored pencils and got to work, finishing her design.

Getting lost in the music and her drawing, she nearly jumped out of her chair as her cell started vibrating in her pocket.

"Crap." Looking at the caller ID she noticed it was her mother, Renee. "Hey mom, how'd your doctor's appointment go?"

"Not good, honey. It turns out I have a staph infection. They're thinking I got it in the ER last month while they were trying to get some fluid from my knee."

"Damn, but at least now we know what's going on," Bella said, inwardly sighing to herself; she'd known this was a possibility. "So, what are they going to do?"

"I've been referred to a specialist a, Dr. Cullen, at OHSU. My appointment is scheduled for tomorrow afternoon," Renee said as she sucked in a breath. "I'm guessing since they got me in to see him so quickly, it must be pretty serious."

Bella could tell Renee was on the verge of crying. "Mom, would you like me to go with you?" Bella offered, knowing her mom tended to space out during important conversations, particularly when she didn't think she was going to like the outcome.

"No sweetie, don't worry about it. I don't want to put you out. I know how busy you are with the bakery," Renee said, although Bella could hear a flicker of hope in her voice.

"Mom, really, it's not a big deal. I can have Angela cover me for a few hours. What time is it at? I'll pick you up." After getting all of the information from Renee, Bella set off to talk Angela into covering for a few hours the following day. Once that was settled Bella decided to Google Dr. Cullen, finding a profile page on the hospital website. He was young from what she could tell - in his early 30's and a recent graduate of John's Hopkins.

Edward sighed as he scanned his schedule of clinic appointments for following day – it was going to be busy. Along with a slew of post-op patients, he had a few new patients for good measure.

He pulled up the files of his new patients and began briefing himself on their cases. One in particular caught his eye. A fifty year old woman with a staph infection in her knee joint. He'd have to call infectious disease to get a doctor on the case as well. Edward leaned back in his desk chair; he could tell this patient would be interesting.

"Mom, please calm down. I'm sure everything will be fine." Bella reassured Renee with a quick hug as they waited in an exam room at Dr. Cullen's office. A few moments later the door opened and in walked, by far, the most handsome man Bella had ever laid eyes.

"Mrs. Swan. I'm Dr. Cullen," he said as he reached his hand out to shake Renee's. "It's nice to meet you."

As Edward shook Renee's hand his eyes veered to the woman who sat in the chair in the corner. A young woman with beautiful brunette hair, and soulful, deep brown eyes.

"I hope you don't mind, Dr. Cullen, I've brought my daughter, Bella, along for moral support," Renee said gesturing over to Bella.

Why would he mind? He thought. He was in the presence of an angel. Keep it in check, Cullen, he reminded himself. This is a patient and their family… nothing can happen. So, Edward put a smile on his face and reached out to shake Bella's hand.

"I don't mind at all. Hello, Bella," Edward smiled.

"Hello," Bella managed after a brief pause, which Renee didn't seem to miss.

"So, Renee," Edward began while he leafed through a stack of x-rays, "I've gone over your chart, and it looks like you have the most common form of Methicillian-Resistant Staphylococcus Aureus Infection or, more commonly, a staph infection. We'll need to get this treated as soon as possible," he added. "From your file I can see you've had five surgeries in the last three years on this knee, your most current being a total knee replacement only six months ago. Is that correct?"

"Yes, it is. How will we go about getting rid of the infection?" Renee asked, her face masked in fear.

"Well, I'm going to be honest - this is going to be a long and hard couple of months for you," Edward stated. "The only way to completely get rid of this infection is to take the current unit out of your knee."

"Um, what do you mean, take it out?" Bella asked. "Are you going to put a new one in instead?"

Edward had to stifle a groan when he heard her speak. He couldn't understand why he was reacting to Bella's presence. He was seriously considering asking one of his nurses to smack him upside the head. Edward tried to clear his thoughts so he could explain the procedure.

"That's where it gets tricky. We'll take the old unit out and insert concrete spacers. Basically these spacers will be doused in antibiotics and will help treat the infection from the inside. Since the current unit is made of different plastics and metals, the infection is using it as a host. It's attached itself to it, and even if we were to treat you with antibiotics the infection will stay attached to those pieces. So really, the only way to go is to remove these pieces all together."

"Wow," Bella said as she tried to process what Dr. Cullen had just told her. Bella glanced at her mom who looked like she was in shock. "So, how long will she have these spacers, and when can she get a new replacement put back in?" Bella asked.

"Once the spacers are in we will treat Renee with at home IV antibiotics for at least six weeks. She will need to have blood work done at once a week so our infectious disease doctor and I can monitor the infection. Once those six weeks are over she'll have to wait an additional six weeks to make sure the infection doesn't come back. If her blood work comes back clear of infection then we can schedule her next operation to put her knee back in," Edward explained.

"I know this is a lot of information to take in," he continued, seeing Renee's dazed expression, "but it's extremely important that we get this taken care of right away. If we wait any longer the infection could start spreading to the bones. Once that happens it is extremely difficult to get rid of. This is really our best option."

Renee finally seemed to snap out of her shock. "Okay, if this is the best option when can we do it? I've lived the past three years with this knee giving me problems. I just want to get this done and over with."

"I perform surgeries on Mondays and Wednesdays. Let me just run out and check with my scheduler. I'll be right back."

Edward quickly made his escape from the exam room and shut the door behind him. He leaned against the wall and inhaled slowly – trying to calm himself down. What in the world had gotten into him? He quickly pulled himself together when he noticed a few nurses looking at him curiously. He pushed off from the wall and headed towards his scheduler, Mrs. Cope's, office.

"Hey," Edward said as he leaned against her door frame.

"Hello, dear," Mrs. Cope said as she glanced up from her computer screen.

"Is there any way we can insert a removal of an infected prosthetic knee joint? The sooner the better," Edward added.

Mrs. Cope pushed her glasses up her nose as she studied his schedule. "The earliest we can possibly do it will be Wednesday of next week."

Edward frowned. "Really? We don't have anything sooner?"

"I'm sorry, dear, that's the best I can do for you."

Edward huffed. "Book it for Renee Swan. I'll bring you her file when I'm done with my consultation."

While waiting for the doctor to return Bella noticed her mom crying. "Mom, it'll be okay. From what Dr. Cullen just said, this really sounds like the best option. I'll be around to help you. We'll get through this if we stick together." Renee could only give Bella a weak smile.

"Okay. How about Wednesday of next week? It's a little further out then I would like, but unless we do this surgery in the middle of the night this is the earliest we can do it," Edward said as he re-entered the exam room.

"Next Wednesday will be fine, Dr. Cullen. Thank you," Renee sniffled, accepting a tissue from Bella and wiping her eyes.

"Great, I have you on the schedule," he paused and gave her a kind smile, "and please don't worry. We've caught this at the right time. I'm extremely hopeful about the outcome, and it would really help if you were too."

"Okay, Mom, let's hit the road and get you home," Bella said standing up.

As Bella tried to push Renee's wheelchair through the exam room door, it got stuck. After making a few failed attempts, she huffed with frustration.

Edward watched as Bella tried to maneuver the chair through the door. Why did the hospital provide such wide wheelchairs and not have doors wide enough for them to fit through?

Hearing a dry chuckle behind her, she turned her head slightly and saw Dr. Cullen standing behind her, watching with amusement.

"Here, let me help you." Edward grinned. After a few more failed attempts they were able to get Renee's wheelchair through the door. Edward walked them to the lobby door and bid them farewell.

Edward tried to give himself a pep talk as he made his way to his next scheduled appointment. He was confident he could help Renee. She was in dire need of medical attention. Edward would have to learn how to act normally around Bella and not let her affect him.

Once out in the car Renee started giggling. "What's so funny mom?" Bella asked.

"Oh, nothing."

"I know you. You aren't much of a giggler, give it up."

"Fine," Renee relented. "I was just thinking that Dr. Cullen would make a very handsome son-in-law."

"Seriously, mom!" Bella sighed as she turned beet red.

After dropping her mom off at home, Bella headed back to the bakery to help Angela work on the Stanley/Newton cake, all the while thinking of what her mom had said. _Renee is crazy. Seriously, someone like him would not be interested in someone like me,_ Bella thought to herself as she drove down Highway 26. Her dating experience was limited at best. One relationship that had been on and off for seven years - Jake was certainly not in Dr. Cullen's league.

The day of surgery arrived, and Bella had to admit that OHSU had a great view. The hospital was perched on top of a huge hillside on the outskirts of downtown Portland. From there you could see the Willamette River, and Mt. Hood. It also had a tram system that was like a large enclosed ski lift that would allow patients, visitors, and staff to park below and ride the great beast up through the clouds to get to the massive hospital campus. Since it was a teaching hospital, it was a _huge_ campus.

"Renee Swan," the nurse called.

"Okay, mom, let's go," Bella before following the nurse from the waiting room to the Pre-Op area.

It always amazed Bella how hospital personnel asked the same questions over and over again. They all seemed to write the answers down, yet no one seemed to know where those previous answers had gone. _Is there a black hole in the medical filing system?_ Bella thought as she heard her mom list her medication allergies for the third time.

"I just wanted to let you know your surgery has been pushed out for an hour or so," a young nurse said as she poked her head into the room. Nodding their acknowledgment, Renee and Bella stared at each other.

Edward was pacing nervously as he waited for the surgery suite to be available. An emergency surgery from the ER had pushed him behind schedule. He made sure to go through the planned procedure and events with his interns – wanting to make sure they were fully prepared for any situation.

Bella could tell her mom was getting extremely nervous, so she pulled her iPod out of her handbag and started _The Santa Clause 2,_ and handed it to Renee. Soon, Renee was laughing, and Bella sat back in her horribly uncomfortable chair to watch her mom in amusement. She'd been gazing around the room, her mind a blank, when she felt the hairs on her arm raise. Glancing up, she saw Dr. Cullen enter the room, nodding in her direction.

As Edward entered the pre-op wing he glanced at the board and saw Renee was in bed 8D. He swiftly made his way to her bedside. As he pulled back the curtain he caught sight of Bella. Her face was relaxed and beautiful. Her eyes were trained on Renee who seemed to be watching something on a pink iPod. Edward quickly focused his thoughts and entered.

"Let's get this show on the road, Renee. The ER was held up, but we are good to go now. Let me take one last look at your knee. It's your left knee correct?" Edward asked.

"Yep," Renee answered.

Bella took that time to notice how hot Dr. Cullen looked in his scrubs. When she'd met him at his office, he was in a suit. He looked good then, but, holy hell, he looked like sex on legs wearing scrubs and Nike's.

He pulled a pen out of his back pocket and started writing on Renee's leg. It took everything Bella had in her not to stare at his ass, which in her mind he purposely pushed out towards her as he bent down at the waist to examine her mom's leg closer. Bella really tried not to look but occasionally found herself glancing at his backside.

Straightening back up, Edward asked, "Any questions?"

Bella struggling to find her voice asked, "Do you know how long the surgery will last?" She noticed her voice cracked a bit.

Edward suddenly lost his focus. He had been trying to keep his focus strictly on Renee – not Bella. He reluctantly made eye contact with Bella. He stretched a little, rocking back on his heels, as his hand moved to scratch the back of his neck, then ran through his hair. "It will probably take anywhere between 2 to 3 hours. It all depends on how much scar tissue we have to remove, how loose the current knee unit is, and how long it will take us to make and insert her spacers. We'll also be taking some samples of tissue on which to run cultures so we can see exactly how deep this infection goes."

"Oh, okay," Bella said, feeling a little lost.

"Don't worry, Bella. Your mom is in good hands, and I'll come find you when I'm done." Edward flashed Bella a brilliant smile, and then patted Renee's foot before saying they would be under way shortly and left the room.

Just saying her name out loud seemed to set his body on fire. He made his way to the surgery suite and began scrubbing in. Edward pushed his thoughts of Bella aside while he watched Renee being transferred to the operating table, and prepped for surgery. He quickly finished scrubbing in and made his way into the suite.

After spending about an hour in the café, Bella found a comfy couch on which to sit and pulled out her book and iPod in hopes of making the next couple of hours fly. Listening to her favorite classical music from her playlist named _Calm Me The 'F' Down. _ _A highly appropriate name for this situation,_ she giggled to herself. She engrossed herself in the latest Nicholas Sparks book; she'd always been a huge romantic at heart.

Edward was happy with the outcome of the surgery. Everything had gone according to plan and Renee was on her way to recovery. Now he had to find Bella. He quickly washed up and headed towards the surgery waiting area. When he rounded the corner he saw her. He stopped and looked at her for a moment. She was reading, her legs were folded under her as she sat in one of the chairs. She had one ear bud in and her head slowly swaying from side to side.

Bella had read about half the book when she gave a sudden shiver, making her book drop to the floor, effectively losing her place. Wondering what could cause it, she glanced up to see Dr. Cullen standing in front of her with a grin firmly planted on his face.

"Hey," Bella breathed.

"Hey, yourself."

Bella motioned for him to take a seat, and used the opportunity to take a good look at him. His appearance hadn't really changed much from before the surgery, except now she could tell how exhausted he looked. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair was a crazy, flat mess, and he had a slight red indentation running across his forehead most likely from the scrub cap he'd worn during the operation. Without even thinking Bella started to bring her hand up to run along the scruff on his jaw. Catching herself before making contact, she quickly dropped her hand to her lap.

Edward was ecstatic as his mind raced through the possibilities that Bella might be feeling what he was. He couldn't help but chuckle softly as he noticed the blush crept up her neck and cheeks. He ran his hand through his hair as he continued to look at Bella. "Your mom's surgery went really well. I was able to get her old unit out without causing too much strain to her bones. We made the spacers and cemented them into place. The spacers, along with the IV antibiotics, should clear up the infection. She's in recovery now, and depending on how she does, she should be up in her room within a couple hours."

Bella let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Picking up her cell, she glanced at the time, realizing she still had a couple of hours to waste.

"Thanks so much for everything, Dr. Cullen. I really appreciate everything you've done for my mom." Bella sighed.

"You're more than welcome, Bella, and please call me Edward."

"Edward." As his name escaped her lips, he moved his hand to cup her cheek, turning her to face him. Their eyes locked.

Edward lightly caressed her cheek with his fingertips as they continued to gaze at each other. He decided right then and there he needed to tell Bella how he felt. "I feel like there is an invisible pull between you and me. I don't know what it is, every time I'm near you my heart starts racing," Edward confessed. "Does that make any sense, or am I scaring you off?"

"No, you aren't scaring me off. I… I feel it too," Bella stammered.

"Your mom was my last surgery of the day," Edward paused. "Would you like to get some coffee with me?" he asked, suddenly looking nervous as he waited for her answer.

"That would be lovely." Bella smiled, and Edward broke out into a breathtaking grin. He held his hand out to her, which she instantly took, lacing her fingers with his. Edward felt a sense of peace wash over him.

Keeping a firm hold of her hand, Edward stood and pulled her up. Bella suddenly remembered the book lying at her feet and squatted down to pick it up, shoving it in her handbag. She glanced up to see Edward staring down at her. Finally having her belongings in her bag, she was ready to go. Bella had no idea where he was taking her but was more than willing to find out.

The hospital, in Bella's mind, was horribly confusing. Edward maneuvered them effortlessly down hallways and through corridors, perfectly at ease as they wound up at a little hospital coffee shop.

"What would you like to drink?" Edward asked.

"Oh, um….a grande house drip with 2 splenda and cream, please."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can't have anything good. I'm lactose intolerant, and I absolutely cannot stand soy milk unless it's chocolate. So, I stick with the boring stuff."

"Hmmm. Good to know." Edward mused, as he locked that piece of information in his ever growing fault of Bella.

Edward decided he needed caffeine and sugar. "Well, I'll have a grande triple caramel macchiato with extra caramel sauce, please, and how about a piece of coffee cake? Bella, would you like anything to eat?" Edward asked as he gazed into her eyes.

"Sure, coffee cake sounds great. Thank you." Bella looked from Edward over to the barista, who she noticed was eyeing Edward as though he were a piece of meat. Bella took that moment to place her free hand on Edward's forearm, ghosting her fingers up and down. His breath hitched, effectively making the barista stomp off to start their coffees. Bella giggled and looked up at Edward through her lashes.

Edward's mind was reeling with what was happening. He was also highly amused that she didn't want anyone else thinking they could stake a claim. Although, Bella needn't worry, Edward kept his gaze on her face as they waited for their coffees.

Bella grabbed the pastries as Edward asked the barista to place the two cups on top of each other so he could carry both in his one free hand.

"Where to now?" Bella asked eyeing Edward's juggling act.

Edward debated for a moment before deciding he wanted to share his most sacred place. "We could find somewhere to sit here, or we could go to my favorite place in the hospital. It's up to you."

"Your favorite place sounds great, as long as you don't mind sharing it with me."

"I'd love nothing more than to share it with you, Bella. Make sure you keep a hold of my hand. I don't want to lose you." Edward sighed as he gazed down at her, making her wonder if there were a double meaning behind his words.

"Trust me. I have no intentions of letting you go." Bella squeezed his hand.

Edward grinned. "Good. Let's go."

They wound through more corridors, up a couple flights of stairs, and through a door that read 'roof access.' She gasped as she realized he'd taken her to a roof top garden with twinkle lights spread amongst the trees. "Wow, it is absolutely beautiful up here. I can see why you like it so much."

"You haven't seen anything yet," Edward said as he led her to the edge of the garden, and the city lights of Portland came into view.

"Holy crap, look at how beautiful the city is from here. I love twilight; it's my favorite time of day," Bella said quietly.

"Really? Mine too." Edward chuckled. "I found this garden shortly after I started working here. I was having a horribly rough day…."

Noticing how quiet Edward had become, Bella asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I, um…. I lost a patient on the table." Edward took in a ragged breath as his mind replayed the memories. "It doesn't happen too often in Orthopedics. The patient had a reaction to the anesthesia. It's a rare complication, but it does happen." Edward sighed. "Anyway, I had to tell his wife and daughter. That was probably the hardest thing I've ever had to do. So, I started wandering around, just trying to clear my head, and I stumbled upon this place." Edward gestured to the garden before them.

"Wow, I'm so sorry, Edward. I can't even imagine going through something like that. You must be extremely strong to go through that and still come back to work every day."

Edward remained quiet. "I don't know about being strong," he said with a shrug. "It was one bad day. You learn more from those few bad days then you do the good. I want to help people, people like your mom. I want to make a difference in their lives." Edward met Bella's gaze. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling."

"No, please don't be sorry. I love that you want to help. The people you help will always remember you; they'll remember what you've done for them. I mean, I only met you ten days ago and I will always remember the positive impact you've had on my life."

Edward chuckled. "Ten days huh?"

"What?" Bella asked, flustered.

"It's only been ten days since we met? Wow, I feel like I've known you a lot longer than that." Bella felt her face flush again. "Sorry, did I just make you uncomfortable."

"No, no, not at all." Bella said as she glanced down at their still, entwined hands.


	2. Healing Hands AN

Author's Note:

Sorry all, I know you hate when we do this but I just wanted to let you know that I posted a new story called 'Second Chances Never Looked So Good'. If you have the time please read.

I am not giving up on 'Healing Hands'. I actually have about ½ of chapter 2 written. However this new story just would not leave me alone..

Hope everyone is doing well.

Thanks,

*Eifeltwr*


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi, my friends. A shout out goes to, Mac214, brandy_d and CapriciousC for helping me get this story into shape. I'd be lost otherwise. I hope that you all like it! Take care. *Eifeltwr***

**Healing Hands ~ Chapter Two **

Edward led Bella to a bench nestled in between two potted trees. "Bella, I really like you. I'd love nothing more than to continue to get to know you. I think we could be great friends."

Bella's gaze fell to her lap as she mentally cursed herself for thinking he might have possibly wanted something more than friendship. "Friends, um, yeah, that would be lovely."

"Yeah, friends… for now anyway." Edward grinned.

Bella quickly looked up. "For now?"

Edward was relieved that Bella seemed interested in being more than friends, so he continued. "As I mentioned earlier I feel an incredibly strong pull towards you. I can't explain it, even to myself, I just feel it. We only met a few days ago - and I honestly haven't been able to get you out of my mind," Edward confessed as he stared into her eyes.

"I haven't been able to get you out of my mind either," Bella sighed. "So, why just friends?"

"Trust me, Bella, I'd love nothing more than to take you out on a date; however, I don't think it would be very ethical since I'm your mother's doctor," Edward explained.

Bella let out a sigh. "Of course, that makes sense."

"Your mother's going to have a rough couple of months. She's going to need you. That being said, I'd love nothing more than to become your friend. You're going to need someone to support you while you're helping her get through this, and I want to be that person," Edward said. "I just don't think we should officially date until Renee's no longer my patient."

Edward ran a hand through his hair. "Wait, you aren't seeing anyone are you?" he asked nervously.

Bella giggled. "No, I'm not seeing anyone, although I do have my eye on a hot surgeon."

"Oh, yeah? Hot surgeon, huh? Do I know him?"

"Maybe."

Taking a brief moment to collect her thoughts, Bella sighed and squeezed his hand. "Edward, I'd love for you to be my friend, and I'd be honored to be yours. I really do understand that we shouldn't date while you are caring for my mom, but that doesn't mean that we can't hang out, does it? I'd really like to continue getting to know you."

"Of course not. I hope we can spend a lot of time together, doing whatever it is friends do," Edward said with determination. There was no way he was going to say no to hanging out with Bella – friends or otherwise.

"Good, because I'd hate not being able to see you," Bella said, blushing as her cell phone started ringing. "Oh sorry," she said as she pulled her phone out and checked the caller ID. "It's my grams. I should probably take this."

"No worries, I'll call down to recovery and check on your mom," Edward said as he released Bella's hand, stood up, and walked towards the edge of the building to give Bella some privacy.

Bella quickly answered her phone. "Hey, Grams. Yeah. Her surgery went really well. Dr. Cullen got the knee out and the spacers put in, and she's in recovery right now. Yeah. I'll probably be headed home soon. I love you too, Grams, and I'll call you tomorrow with an update. Good night." Bella closed her phone, and dropped it into her handbag.

A smile formed on Edward's face as he looked towards Bella as he placed a call to the post-op unit. However, his smile quickly faded when one of the nurse's, Jessica, answered the phone – she was a thorn in his side. Edward tried to reign in his temper as he listened to Jessica give him an update on Renee.

"Okay, Jessica, why don't you push a dose of Dilaudid? If that doesn't help, page me, and I'll come down. What? Yes, I'm still on campus. Huh? It doesn't matter why I'm still here, just page me if the Dilaudid doesn't work." Edward cursed as he snapped his phone shut and shoved it in the pocket of his scrubs. Glancing up, he noticed Bella watching him with a curious and slightly concerned expression on her face.

"Is everything all right?" Bella asked.

Edward dragged his fingers through his hair again as he made his way back over to Bella. Letting out a slow exhale, he grabbed for her hand again, lacing their fingers together, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on her wrist. "Sorry about that. Your mom is having some pain control issues. I've ordered a dose of Dilaudid. It's stronger then morphine."

"I'm very familiar with Dilaudid," Bella sighed. "She's been on so much pain medicine these past few years I am sure her system has built up a high tolerance to it." She bit her lower lip as her mind started going over the past three years.

"Not to worry, Bella," Edward said as he gently freed her lip with the tip of his finger. "If she's still having issues in a few minutes, I'll go down and personally check on her. I want her be to as comfortable as possible. I've asked the recovery nurse to call me if this new medicine doesn't work."

"Is that who you were on the phone with, the recovery nurse?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, nothing, really." Bella blushed.

"Please, Bella, I know it was something." Edward pouted, causing Bella to giggle.

"Well, you seemed frustrated. I wanted to make sure everything was alright," Bella said.

"Frustrated is a good way to describe it. Jessica really gets on my nerves. She's asked me out a few times, and I've politely declined. She always wants to know what I'm doing and why. Like just now, she wanted to know why I was still here, like it should matter to her," Edward scoffed as he squeezed Bella's hand.

While listening to Edward, Bella was suddenly engulfed in jealousy. _How_ _dare someone ask out my Edward? Don't make me claw the bitch's eyes out… wait, my Edward? Um, okay_, she thought to herself as she tried to mask the feelings she felt.

"I can see why you'd get frustrated with her. That would drive me crazy. I hope she knows she can't have you," Bella stated fiercely. _Can't have you? Where'd that come from?_

"Bella, are you jealous?" Edward chuckled. He really hoped she was jealous, he knew he'd be jealous if the situation was reversed.

Having been caught, her face, neck, and chest turned beet red. "Jealous? No… no, I'm not jealous," she stammered.

Edward brought their laced fingers to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles while his free hand cupped her cheek. "Just know, Bella, you are by far the most beautiful women I've ever laid eyes on. I could sit here and stare at you all day and night. You have nothing to worry about."

"Edward, I know I just met you, but I can't seem to help what I'm feeling."

"And what's that? What are you feeling?"

Determined to maintain eye contact, Bella lifted her chin and looked straight into his eyes. "Well, I really don't like the idea of this Jessica girl even looking in your direction. I know we can't date, but I feel like I don't want you to see anyone else until we can. Wow, that sounded horribly selfish, didn't it?"

"Bella, I'm going to be honest with you." He brought in a deep breath. "I feel exactly the same way. Even the thought of another guy looking your direction would drive me crazy. I want you all to myself. I don't want to share you with anyone. I guess that makes us both selfish."

Bella sighed as she leaned her forehead to rest against his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and ran his fingers up and down her arm.

"Yes, we're both selfish when it comes to each other, and I think I like it." Bella giggled.

"So, friend, why don't you tell me about yourself?" Edward said while he continued to snuggle Bella into his chest. He loved the way her body seemed to fit against his perfectly.

"Let's see. I'm twenty-seven and a graduate from Western Culinary Institute. Oh, and I have a bakery, Sweet Treats."

Edward gasped. "Wait, you own Sweet Treats?"

"Yeah, I do. I opened it a few years ago and business has been good. I have quite a large clientele now. I honestly can't believe how successful it's been. I'm getting to do something I absolutely love on a daily basis."

"Wow, I've seen some of your cakes, and they're amazing. I believe my cousin and her fiancé are getting their wedding cake from you."

"Really, who?" Bella asked.

"Alice Brandon."

"Seriously?" Bella practically screamed as she sat up. "Alice Brandon is your cousin? I just had my final consultation with both Alice and Jasper last week. They're a great couple. I can't believe she's your cousin. What a small world."

"Yes, they're lucky to have found each other," Edward stated as he stared into Bella's eyes, her face blushed and her heart pounded.

"Alice is really excited about her cake. She may be little, but she's a force to be reckoned with. So, what else should I know about you?" Edward asked.

"Um, I'm really into creating my own art, not only with my baking. I do a lot of bead work, and I paint and draw. I absolutely love to read, listen to music, and watch movies. I have an older brother, Emmett, who lives in southern Oregon in a small town close to Carter Lake. He's married to one of my best friends, Rosalie. And they have a four year old son, Dylan. I'm not sure what else to tell you," Bella said as she snuggled back under Edward's arm and pressed her cheek onto his chest just over his heart. "So, Edward, what about you?"

"What about me what?" Edward asked playfully.

"You know what about," she said as she playfully slugged him on his chest. "I want to learn about you too."

"Okay, okay." He chuckled. "I'm thirty-four. Obviously I'm a doctor, and I specialize in joint replacements. I graduated from Johns Hopkins and came back to Portland because my family is here. I'm an only child and extremely close to my parents and my cousin Alice. I actually introduced Alice and Jasper."

"Really, how'd you and Jasper meet?"

I thought back to the crazy days at UCLA. He and Jasper had been assigned as roommates for their freshman year. Jasper was majoring in psychology while Edward was in pre-med. "I met him while in school; I knew shortly after I met him he'd be perfect for Alice. He came home with me one year for Christmas break, and I introduced them. They've been joined at the hip since. After Jasper and I graduated we both moved to Portland."

"Wow, I'm sure both Alice and Jasper will forever be grateful of your matchmaking skills," Bella said.

"Hey, Edward," Bella whispered.

"Yeah?" he asked as he placed a kiss on her hair.

"Is it okay that we are sitting like this?" she asked.

"Of course."

"Good." Bella breathed a sigh of relief.

A calm silence fell between the two as they sat together on the bench, locked in each other's embrace, only disturbed when Edward's pager went off.

"Shit," Edward muttered as he glanced at his pager.

"What is it?"

"A page from recovery," he said as he pulled his phone out and started dialing.

"Edward Cullen, I was paged," he said, letting out a sigh. "Okay, I'll be right down."

As he hung up the phone, he glanced down at Bella's sweet face. "I need to go see your mom. The meds aren't working the way we want."

Startled, Bella sat up quickly. "Of course, my mom comes first."

Edward helped Bella stand and pulled her into a tight hug, burrowing his face into her neck and hair. "You're such a great daughter, Bella. Your mom is extremely lucky to have you."

"Thanks, Edward. Now go," Bella said as she tried to pull from his arms.

Edward kept one arm tightly around Bella's waist as he brought his other hand up to caress her cheek. "You should go home and get some rest, Bella," he said as he glanced at his watch. "It's already after nine, and I have a feeling your mom will be in recovery for a while."

Bella frowned and bit her bottom lip.

"Bella, I know you're worried," Edward started. "But you shouldn't be. I'll be by your mom's side until her pain is under control." He sighed then continued, "Bella, I'll feel better if you go home and rest. Please."

Bella looked up into Edward's eyes. "Okay, but can I give you my cell number so you can call me once she's comfortable and in her room?"

"Of course, but only if you take my number too," Edward said before they exchanged phones to program their numbers. "And you have to promise to call me, even if you just want to talk. Promise me, please," he pleaded.

"You know I will. Now go and check on my mom. I promise to go straight home," Bella said as she gave Edward one last hug.

As Bella pulled away, she placed a light kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

"You're more than welcome. I'll call you later," Edward said as he released Bella from his embrace, and made his way back into the hospital.

**AN: So, what did you all think? Please, leave me a review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey All ~**

**It's been a while since I last updated this story. I hope you all like it. **

**HUGE, GIGANTIC, ENOURMOUS thanks go out to Twilightsonefan – She totally ROCKS! Without her help on this chapter I would probably still only have a teeny bit written! **

**Thanks go out to Mac214 – who I swear is the world's fastest when it comes to Betaing. Less than one hour… holy crow!**

**Also, huge thanks go out to Great Chemistry & poo235 from Project Team Beta – YOU ROCK!**

_**Previously…**_

"_Bella, I know you're worried," Edward started. "But you needn't. I'll be by your mom's side until her pain is under control." He sighed then continued, "Bella, I'll feel better if you go home and rest. Please."_

_Bella looked up into Edward's eyes. "Okay, but can I give you my cell number so you can call me once she's comfortable and in her room?"_

"_Of course, Bella, but only if you take my number too," Edward said before they exchanged phones to program their numbers. "And you have to promise to call me, even if you just want to talk. Promise me, please," he pleaded._

"_You know I will. Now go and check on my mom. I promise to go straight home," Bella said as she gave Edward one last hug._

_As Bella pulled away she placed a light kiss on his cheek, "thank you."_

"_You're more than welcome. I'll call you later," Edward said as he released Bella from his embrace, and made his way back into the hospital._

*** Healing Hands ~ Chapter Three ***

Bella stood and watched Edward's retreating form. Bringing her hand up to her mouth, she bit down on the end of a fingernail, a habit that surfaced when she was worried or deep in thought. Sighing, she grabbed her handbag and made her way back out of the hospital, praying she wouldn't get lost while trying to find her car.

Finding her car proved to be easier than she originally thought. She climbed into her car and quickly started for home. Along the way, she thought about her mom, hoping she'd feel better by morning and feeling a sense of peace knowing Edward would do anything in his power to make that happen.

After making it home, Bella was full of nervous energy so she quickly let herself in, set the automatic coffee pot to go off in the morning, grabbed the iPod and cell phone out of her handbag, and made her way to her bedroom. Setting her cell on her night stand, she walked over to her stereo and plugged in her iPod. Quickly scrolling through her playlists, she selected her trusty 'Calm the F down' playlist and headed to the attached bathroom to draw a bubble bath.

Stripping out of her clothes and dropping them into a pile on her bathroom floor, she stepped into the steaming tub of bubbles. Her body quickly calmed as the sounds of Joshua Bell's performance of "_O mio babbino caro"_ filled the air.

While she relaxed under the hot water, her mind was still reeling from the events of the day. As hard as she tried to focus on what her mom was going through and what she would need to do to help, her mind kept going back to Edward.

She thought about the way he laughed and how peaceful she felt when his arms were secured around her, as well as the moment of pure jealousy that consumed her when she heard about the nurse from recovery. Bella chuckled to herself as she realized she was becoming jealous again and pushed the last thought from her mind.

Instead she focused on trying to relax her thoughts and grabbed her puff and body wash. She started washing herself, her mind once again veering to Edward, wondering what it would be like to have him sitting behind her in the tub washing her. Bella's hands slowly drifted across her

belly, up and over her breasts, before heading back down. She gasped at the sensation as her fingers continued south and came in contact with her slick folds.

Unable to clear her mind and overcome with the new feelings Edward brought out in her, she slid a finger deep inside herself. Her back arched, and she inserted a second finger, bringing it in and out… in and out. Her free hand slowly found her clit, circled it a few times, and then ghosted up her stomach to her right nipple.

She could feel herself climbing towards release as she slid a third finger in and out of her wetness. Her hand trailed down her body again to play with her clit. Once making contact, she felt her walls clamp around her fingers as she came with force, Edward's name falling from her lips.

As her breathing slowed, she removed her fingers and leaned back in the tub. Her mind taking over again, she had to wonder what Edward had done to her in just those few short days to make her want him so badly. Maybe it was the fact they couldn't be together while he was treating her mom. Bella honestly didn't know how long she could last without know what it felt like to have Edward bring her release instead of her own fingers.

Sighing, she pulled the drain on the tub with her toes, stepped out onto her heated floors, and towel-dried off. Without bothering with pajamas, she headed straight towards her bed, pulled back the covers, and slipped between the cool sheets. After switching on her alarm clock, she grabbed her cell to make sure she hadn't missed any messages or calls.

As she opened her phone she was saddened to see Edward hadn't called her yet. Sighing, she closed her phone and laid it next to her pillow.

Edward quickly made his way down to recovery, taking the stairs two at a time. Along the way he decided he needed to clear Bella's image from his mind. He had to focus on getting her mom as comfortable as possible. It was simply unacceptable that she was in so much pain.

He had always taken pride in his dedication to his patients. He could remember the countless evenings and weekends interrupted by patient emergencies. He always took it in stride. In his line of work, patients came first. Bella's mom was no exception. In fact, he felt even more responsible for her health and well-being. Knowing Renee was in so much post-surgical pain, he felt the need to go to her side and help make her as comfortable as possible.

He pushed through the last set of doors and was immediately bombarded by the recovery nurse, Jessica.

"Oh my God, Dr Cullen, I'm so glad you stuck around tonight. Where have you been?" Jessica whined as she grabbed Edward's arm.

Looking down at her in disgust, he released her fingers from his arm and pushed past her. "Jessica, please stop worrying about where I've been, and go back to work. I'm sure there's something you should be doing." he growled.

Edward was thoroughly annoyed with Jessica's constant sexual advances. Every time he had a patient in recovery during her shift he would get accosted by her. She was always touching and grabbing him. The worst part, at least in Edward's mind, was she was newly married. It baffled Edward how she could try to pick up guys at work when she had a husband waiting for her at home.

He'd always been conscious of his effect on women. All he had to do was smile, and it seemed like women flocked to him. He didn't even enjoy going to bars with his friends anymore because there were always women trying to pick him up. He was never one to go from one woman to the next. He didn't feel the need to sleep with every woman he came into contact with.

Getting through medical school and becoming a well established surgeon had taken up most of his time. But he was, he decided, willing to spend the time to get to know Bella.

Glancing at the board, Edward saw Renee was in bed 15A and quickly made his way down the corridor, leaving a fuming Jessica in his wake.

When he got to Renee's bedside he quickly slipped into doctor-mode and started assessing the situation. He could tell right away Renee was in considerable pain. He ordered a muscle relaxant and another round of pain killers. He also had the nurse – thankfully not Jessica - get some ice packs to place on and around Renee's knee.

Edward remained with Renee for the next few hours until she became more comfortable and was transferred out of recovery to her room. Since she had an infection, he was able to clear her to have a private room. He didn't want to take any chances of extra germs being spread.

Edward finally made his way to his darkened office. He stripped off his white lab coat and slouched in his chair, his mind replaying the images of the evening, Bella being first and foremost in his thoughts. He could smell her perfume on his shirt. He brought it up to his face and inhaled deeply. She smelled of chocolate and vanilla. He remembered what she felt like in his arms. He felt like he had come home.

How could he have fallen for her so quickly? He barely knew her, although what he had learned he loved, and he wanted to know everything about her, emotionally, spiritually and physically. At that thought, he felt his scrubs become snug. It had been a while since anyone had affected him like this. He usually had a strong grasp of his emotions and his body's reactions to the opposite sex, a skill he mastered while attending medical school.

Since meeting Bella, and especially after spending some time with her this evening, he realized he no longer had control over anything when it came to her, which amazed and scared him all at the same time.

He thought back over what they had talked about. He was being truthful when he said he wanted to be more than friends. He wanted her so much. Just thinking about her soulful brown eyes, her beautiful lips, and gorgeous dark brown hair, he felt his body get even more worked up. An obvious tent had formed in his scrubs. He stared down at his crotch and tried to figure out what it was about Bella that made him constantly feel like he was losing control.

Before he even realized what he was doing, his hand slid down inside his scrubs as he pulled his erection free. His mind kept playing over images of Bella. He felt himself grow harder and harder. His palm skimmed across the head as he spread the pre-cum. He firmly grasped his erection and pumped his fist up and down. Images of Bella sucking and licking his cock invaded his mind, visions of her hot mouth were slowly driving him insane. His breathing hitched. He was getting harder as Bella took him in deeper. Her tongue was licking, sucking, and swirling around the tip, bringing him closer to the edge. A moan escaped his lips in anticipation of the release to come. It didn't take long before he reached his high with a grunt and Bella's name.

Panting heavily he leaned back into his desk chair before glancing around. He was thankful that since it was nearing midnight, so no one was around to witness or hear what he'd just done.

Edward quickly righted his clothes, grabbed his jacket. As he made his way to the car he kept toying with the idea of calling Bella. He had an overwhelming need to hear her voice, her laugh. He tried reasoning with himself. He had, after all, promised to call her once her mom was comfortable. He climbed into his Hummer and started the engine. Finally giving in, he scrolled through his contacts.

Bella had just drifted off to sleep, her cell clutched in her hand and shoved under her pillow. The vibration under her head startled her awake. She was groggy but excited to see it was Edward.

"Hey," Bella whispered into the phone before placing her head back onto the pillow.

"Hey. Did I wake you?"

"Not really. What time is it?"

"Um, it's shortly after midnight. I'm sorry for calling so late," Edward said.

"No, I'm glad you called. How did it go? Is she feeling better?" Bella asked.

"Yes, she is. She finally started responding to the drugs, thank goodness. She's settled in her room now. I'll text you later with her room number so you don't have to try to remember it in your sleepy state."

"Hmm… thanks." Bella sighed.

Edward chuckled. "I'll let you get back to sleep. Can I call you tomorrow?"

"It is tomorrow," Bella said playfully.

"Well then, can I call you later today?"

"You'd better."

"Goodnight, Bella."

"'Nighty 'night," Bella whispered into the phone and promptly fell back asleep.

After a restless night of sleep, Edward got up before sunrise and decided to go for a run. He sank down on the bench in his front hall as he tugged on his running shoes, then reached to grab his iPod off the table and decided he needed to forgo the music and focus on clearing his mind.

He took a few minutes to stretch his muscles, then left his house and started a slow jog. His mind reeled with his confusing feelings towards Bella. Running always seemed to help give Edward the time he needed to sort through life's problems. Not that Bella was a problem… well, at least not a bad problem.

Edward contemplated how he was going to be able to control himself around her. After his behavior in the office last night, he wasn't sure how long he'd last with them only being friends, but he had to try. It was only right he focused his attention on getting Renee healthy. Patients always came first, he reminded himself as he picked up his pace from a jog to a run.

After returning home he noted there were still two hours before he had to begin his rounds. Luckily he only had three post-op patients, including Renee. He grabbed his cell and sent Bella a quick text.

Bella's dreams had starred none other than Dr. Edward Cullen, which caused her to wake up with a smile on her face. She stretched her tired muscles and noticed her cell was still clutched in her hand. The little red light flashed, indicating a new message. Her smile grew by leaps and bounds when she saw it was a message from Edward.

**Good morning. I hope you slept well. As promised, here is Renee's room - Unit 10A (ortho wing) room 16. Have a good day and I'll call you later. ~ Edward**

She squealed like a teenage girl with her first crush and quickly typed out a message.

**I slept well, thank you. I hope you have a good day as well. Remember to call me. ~ Bella**

Edward smiled at Bella's text. He made his way into the hospital and stopped off at the cafeteria for some coffee and a bagel before heading to his office to gather his interns and make rounds before the scheduled morning appointments.

Edward and his two interns made their way across campus to the Orthopedics wing of the hospital. His patients were on that floor recovering from their surgeries the day before. He sent each intern to a patient before he stepped into Renee's room. He was slightly taken aback when he saw Renee flanked by two nurses. One was holding a bucket while the other rubbed Renee's back.

Edward stopped short when he realized Renee was throwing up. "Ladies… what have I told you about starting the party without me?" Edward asked jokingly as he made his way to Renee's bedside. Both nurses grimaced at Edward's attempt of humor while Renee continued to get sick.

"Ugh, I hate throwing up," Renee finally said in a weak voice.

Edward grabbed her chart and flipped through it, reading the notes on how Renee's night had gone. She had been sick several times. He glanced at the nurses. "Did you give her any injections of Phenergan?"

"Yes, right before you came in. I pushed a dose in her IV," one of the nurses answered before they both slipped out of the room.

Edward nodded and turned to Renee. "Good. Hopefully that will help you, Renee. So, other than being sick, how are you feeling? On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

Renee wiggled a bit in her bed, trying to assess the pain. "When I don't move it's about a four, but when I move it shoots up to an eight or nine."

Edward jotted the notes down. "Well, try and stay as relaxed as possible. Since you don't have a joint in your knee, we won't worry about physical therapy for the time being. You still have your Foley catheter, so that will keep you from having to get up and down to use the restroom. Have you tried eating today?" Renee shook her head.

"Well, how about we try some crackers and tea?"

"That sounds good. Dr. Cullen, do you happen to know if my bag is here? " Renee asked.

Edward scanned the room, looking for anything that wasn't the hospital's. "I'm not seeing it."

"Shoot, my daughter packed some peppermints in my bag. Those usually help settle my stomach."

At the mention of Bella, Edward body tensed. Damn, and he was doing so well not thinking about her. "Well, hopefully when she comes in to visit you today she'll bring your bag."

Renee had noticed Edward's reaction. "Yes, I suppose she will. She is such a wonderful young woman. I honestly don't know what I would do without her."

Edward ran his hand through his hair in hopes he could collect himself before Renee caught on to his reactions. "So, Renee, last night was interesting. Your body has an extremely high build up of pain meds. It was difficult to get control of your pain, as I'm sure you remember. From what I understand, you've had to take pain meds almost constantly."

"Um, yeah. The pain the last few months has been unbearable." Renee glanced at Edward.

"Your daughter mentioned something about it last night." Edward felt his cheeks grow warm as the words slipped from his lips. Damn, why couldn't he just stick to reading her chart?

Renee smirked. "Oh, really. You talked with my Bella last night?"

Edward tried to keep an innocent face. "Yes, I talked with her after your surgery."

"Bella really is beautiful. I'm so proud of her. She graduated at the top of her class from Western Culinary. Now she owns a bakery and is becoming quite the success."

"_Sweet Treats_," Edward mumbled softly.

"Yes." Renee quirked an inquisitive brow.

"She mentioned her bakery last night. My cousin is a client of hers."

"Can I ask you something, Dr. Cullen?" Renee asked.

"Of course."

Edward noticed a twinkle of mischief in Renee's eyes. "Do you find my daughter attractive?"

Edward was stunned. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"Let's just call it a mother's intuition. But I feel like there might be something between you and my Bella. You don't have to answer. The blush crawling up your neck and cheeks is enough of an answer."

Edward tried to formulate an answer but was interrupted when his two interns entered Renee's room. Edward cleared his throat. "So, Renee, I'll have the nurse bring you some crackers and tea. See how your system handles them. Hopefully by lunch time you'll be able to eat a regular diet. We'll be back to check on you later."

Edward breathed a sigh as they left Renee's room. Lost in his own thoughts, Edward made his way out of the Ortho wing and headed towards the stair case, when he literally ran into something. He grabbed the shoulders of the person he hit in hopes of keeping them from toppling over.

"Humph, sorry about that." He glanced down and saw Bella staring up at him.

"Well, well, Miss Swan, we meet again," Edward said as he consciously remembered his interns were standing next to him. He glanced up at them. "Why don't you two head back to the office. I'll be right behind you." With a nod, they left.

"Good morning, Edward. How's she doing today?" Bella asked. She blushed when she realized she was getting up close and personal with Edward's chest.

"She's doing as well as can be expected, although she keeps throwing up. She mentioned something about a bag and mints."

Bella started chuckling and patted the blue Nike bag slung over her shoulder. "This would be the bag, and the mints are in the pocket. She always gets nauseous after surgeries."

Edward's pager beeped; he unclipped it from his slacks and peered at it. "Damn, I've got to run. Can I still call you later?" Edward asked.

"Please do."

Edward grabbed Bella's hand and squeezed. "Oh, just one more thing. I think your mother's onto us."

**AN: Please, please, please let me know what you think! **

**As a FYI, if you have read my other story, SCNLSG, I PROMISE that I have not given up on it. My brain stopped letting me work on it. Which is why, this story has been updated instead. **

**Thanks again to Twilightsonefan! Love ya darling.**

***Eifeltwr***

**p.s. Please push the review button below, Drward will pay you a special visit!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Morning Everyone ~**

**I hope you all are having a great weekend. Thank you to EVERYONE who has either reviewed, put this story as a favorite of tagged it for updates! All of your positive feedback really helps inspire me to keep on writing. **

**Gigantic thanks go out to Twilightsonefan… she fucken' rocks my socks off!**

**Thanks to Mac214 for still remaining the greatest Beta EVER!**

**I hope you all enjoy this!**

***Eifeltwr***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… I just like playing with them.**

**Healing Hands ~ Chapter Four**

Bella's jaw dropped. "Um, what?"

Edward smirked. "You heard me. Listen, Bella - tell your mom as much or as little as you want, okay?"

Bella nodded her head, still in shock.

Edward squeezed her hand. "I really need to go." He glanced around the hallway and saw they were alone. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Bella's forehead. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay. I'll let you know how it goes with nosey," Bella said as she pointed in the general direction of Renee's room.

"Good luck."

Bella sank onto the bench next to the bank of elevators outside of the orthopedics wing. She needed to gather her thoughts before stepping into the lion's den - or in this case, the lioness.

"Suck it up, Bella," she said quietly under her breath. "Who cares if she knows? Downplay it. After all, we're only friends. Friends… ha!" Bella slowly got to her feet and made her way to Renee's room.

"Morning, mamma mia," Bella said cheerfully as she strolled in the room.

"Good, you're here. You brought my mints?" Renee asked.

"That's a fine how do ya' do. And yes, I brought your mints. I heard you're sticking with your normal routine," Bella said as she pulled a mint out of its wrapper.

"What routine?" Renee asked as she popped the mint in her mouth.

"You keep getting sick."

"Oh, that. Yes, I do. How'd you hear that?" Renee asked.

Bella could see the mischief twinkling in Renee's eyes. Play it cool, play it cool. "I'm physic."

Renee snorted. "Yeah, sure you are, and I'm the Queen of England."

"Oh goody, that makes me a princess." Bella curtseyed.

Renee winced as she shifted in bed. "So Mom, on a serious note. How are you feeling? Did you get any sleep last night? Are you in much pain? When I left last night it was after 9pm and you were still in recovery."

"Bella, calm yourself. Right now I'm feeling okay. They gave me some nausea medicine. The nurse is getting me some crackers and tea and… wait just a second. Why were you here until 9pm? From what I understand, my surgery was done shortly after 6pm."

"Oh, um… I was waiting around for you to leave recovery and go to your room."

"So, you waited around three hours. Did you wait alone?"

"I lost track of time reading. You know how absorbed I get," Bella said in hopes of her mother not asking any more questions.

"Tsk, tsk, Bella. Mommy dearest can see you aren't telling me the whole truth."

Bella felt her face flush, so she turned toward the window, pretending to enjoy the view.

"Bella, it's okay to be smitten with Dr. Cullen. I could tell from the very first day there was something between you two. You like him, don't you?"

Bella nodded, her back still to her mother.

"He was pretty easy to read this morning. He likes you too," Renee said softly.

Bella slowly turned towards her mom, her eyes focusing on her feet. "Edward and I have decided to be friends. He sat with me for a while last night while you were in recovery. Then he got a call from a nurse saying you were in pain, and he went down to take care of you."

"Bella, look at me, please," Renee whispered.

Bella lifted her gaze and locked eyes with Renee. "You're so beautiful. You're always taking care of me and others. You never take time for yourself. Please don't let him go."

"What do you mean?"

"There's something special between you two. I don't want you to focus on everyone else and not realize what's right in front of you."

"What would that be?"

"Edward. You deserve to be happy. I have a strong feeling he can make you happy. Promise me you'll give it a shot." Renee pleaded.

"We can only be friends, Mom. As long as he's your doctor, he and I are only going to be friends."

"Well, that sounds extremely responsible. I guess that gives me extra incentive to get better. Just be happy. Take these next few weeks to really get to know him."

"Okay, I promise. Now, can you please stop embarrassing Edward when he stops by to see you? He wants to keep everything professional, especially with others around."

"I can't promise," Renee laughed.

A knock sounded at the door. "I have some food for you, Renee. Remember to eat slowly, and we'll hope for the best," a nurse said.

"Thank you."

Bella glanced at her watch. "Mom, I've got to get to work. I'll stop by tonight. Call my cell if you get bored, or if you think of something you want me to bring you," Bella said as she leaned in to kiss her mom's cheek.

"Please bring me a handsome future son-in-law. One who's preferably a doctor with auburn hair and green eyes."

Bella blushed. "Mom, behave yourself. Remember we're trying to keep everything quiet."

"Okay, okay."

Edward's day seemed to drag. He had one patient after another, which normally would've made the day fly by, but his mind kept veering to Bella. Edward tried to focus his thoughts on his patients as he supervised his interns while they conducted a few appointments.

In between patients Edward kept stealing glances at his cell. No missed calls. No new text messages. Should he call Bella? Would she think he was a stalker if he kept calling?

His cell suddenly rang, and he nearly dropped it. His heart started racing, and his hands became slick with sweat. He looked at the caller ID: Alice. Damn.

"Hey, Alice. How are you?"

"I'm good, Edward. I wanted to see if you were free to have dinner with Jazz and me tomorrow night."

"Sure. That should be fine. Just let me know when and where. I need to get back to work. I have a few more patients to see before my day's done."

Alice quickly told him the details for dinner and hung up. Edward resumed his day. Thankfully, it went faster than his morning.

Bella spend the majority of the day working side by side with Angela. They had to make 100 white gum paste orchids. It was tedious work, but Bella took pride in a job well done.

"Bella, do you care to explain why that smile is plastered to your face?" Angela asked as she refilled her and Bella's coffee cups.

"What smile?" Bella asked, even though she knew she was smiling. She couldn't help herself.

"Stop being coy with me. Something happened to put it there. Could it be a guy?"

Bella blushed. "I knew it," Angela squealed. "Who is he?"

"He's just a friend."

"Bella, honestly. Give me a break. I don't believe that, and I know you don't either."

Bella huffed. "Fine. His name is Edward. He's my mom's surgeon. We got to talking last night after her surgery. He's amazing."

"Oh, a doctor? Is he hot?"

Bella's face turned scarlet. "Maybe. I don't know, Ang - there's something special about him. There's a connection between us I can't explain."

The bakery phone rang. Bella gingerly set her orchid down and sprung up to answer it. "Good afternoon, _Sweet Treats_. This is Bella. How may I help you?"

"Hey, Bella. It's Alice Brandon."

"Hi, Alice. How are you today?"

"I'm great, thank you.

"Is there something you'd like to change on your cake order? I can grab my notes," Bella asked.

"Oh no, nothing like that. I was actually wondering if you'd like to join Jasper and me for dinner tomorrow night. I know it might seem like a strange request, but I feel like we could be great friends."

Bella was stunned. "Wow, Alice. That would be lovely."

Alice squealed. "Great. How about 7pm at _Wild Abandon._ It's on South East Belmont Street."

"I've heard they have great food. You've got yourself a deal. Thanks, Alice."

"What's that look for?" Angela asked after Bella had hung up the phone.

"I smell a rat," Bella said softly, her mind still mulling over the conversation.

"A rat? What do you mean?"

"Guess who just called and asked me to dinner?"

"I don't know. Who?"

"Alice Brandon."

"What's so weird about that?" Angela asked.

"Only that she's Edward's cousin. Do you think he told her about us?"

"Oh, so there is an _us_, huh?"

Bella blushed. "Shush. You're getting me off track."

"Maybe she just really liked you. You're really easy to get along with, you've got a great personality, and generally everyone loves you. Why don't you call Edward and find out."

"Good thought." Bella pulled her cell out of her back pocket and found Edward's number.

He picked up on the second ring. "Hey, I was just thinking about you," Edward said.

"Oh yeah? Good thoughts, I hope."

Angela started making fish kissing faces at Bella, causing her to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked.

"My coworker, Angela, is making faces at me. I think she's had too much sugar today."

"Is she sneaking tastes of the cakes?"

"Edward," Bella said seriously, "it's called quality control."

Edward chuckled. "My bad, of course it is. So, how's your day?"

"Not bad. Angela and I have been up to our eyeballs in gum paste orchids. How's yours?"

"I have no idea what gum paste is, but okay. Mine has been pretty uneventful. Boring actually. It's been dragging…" Edward exaggerated.

"Oh, you poor thing," Bella said as she glanced at her watch. "Well, it's almost five. Is your day nearly over?"

"Yes, thank goodness. I need to check on my patients in the ortho wing. Speaking of which, how did it go this morning?"

Bella sighed. "It went well, actually. You were right. She'd totally caught on. According to my mother, you're easy to read."

"So, everything is okay?" Edward asked.

"Yes. I told her you and I are friends, and she needs to keep it professional. Especially when other hospital staff are around. I also asked her not to embarrass you anymore."

"Embarrassed? I could never be embarrassed when it comes to you, Bella. If my damn morals weren't so high I'd say screw the systems, just so I could be with you."

Bella slowly slumped in her seat. "You, Edward, are amazing. Thank you."

"You're welcome. What are your plans tonight?"

"Well, I'm almost done here, then I'm headed up to see Mom. After that I'll probably head home. Nothing too exciting."

"Would you like to have dinner with me? After you see your mom, of course."

"I'd like that. Oh, crap. Speaking of dinner, the reason why I called. Your cousin called me this afternoon."

"Alice?"

"Yes, Alice. I don't know any of your other cousins. Anyway, she invited me to dinner tomorrow night. Did you tell her about us?"

Edward grunted. "No. What is she up to? She called and invited me to dinner tomorrow night, too. _Wild Abandon_, right?"

"Yeah. Why would she invite us both if she doesn't know we've met?"

Edward started laughing. "She's trying to set us up. Ever since I set her and Jazz up, she's been trying to return the favor. Arranging dinners with different ladies, hoping one day I might meet someone I like."

"Ha. I guess we've done the hard work for her. Funny, isn't it?"

"What?" Edward asked.

"Even if my mom wouldn't have had you as a surgeon, we still might have met. Fate and all that, I guess."

"Destiny, Bella. It's called destiny. We should show up together and throw her for a loop."

"Sounds good to me. So, about dinner tonight - you still up for it?" Bella asked.

"Of course I am. If you don't mind, I was thinking my place. I can barbeque. Do you like steak?"

"Sounds perfect. Text me your address, and I should be over about 7pm," Bella said.

"Sounds great. I'll see you soon."

After checking on Renee and his other two patients, Edward made his way home. He was excited and nervous about having Bella over. He quickly scanned his house and picked up the few things that were scattered about.

Shortly before Bella's arrival, Edward pulled the foil-wrapped baked potatoes from the oven and took them out to the grill to finish cooking. He was wiping down his counters when the doorbell rang. Edward was barely able to restrain himself from running to open the door.

Bella was a vision, in a black skirt and a flowing black and white halter top. "Wow, Bella, you are beautiful."

Bella turned red, noticing Edward's appearance in dark jeans and a black graphic tee that showed off the muscles in his chest and arms.

"You don't look to bad yourself, Dr. Cullen."

Edward groaned. He leaned into Bella. "If you keep that up, Miss Swan, you're going to make this evening very difficult."

Bella's body leaned towards Edward. "Sorry, Dr. Cullen. May I come in?"

Deciding to ignore Bella's comments for his own good, Edward grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. "Dinner's almost done. Would you like some wine or beer? Or I can make coffee or tea if you don't drink alcohol."

Bella giggled at Edward's babbling. "Wine would be great."

Edward poured Bella a glass of red wine. "Salute," he said bringing his beer bottle up to her glass.

"Salute to what?" Bella asked.

"Destiny."

Bella simply nodded and clinked her glass with his.

"So, there's been a burning question on my mind all evening." Edward took in a deep breath. "What in the world is gum paste?"

Bella burst out laughing. "That question has been burning all night, huh?"

"Yes."

"Basically, gum paste is edible clay. You can mold it, sculpt it, etc. It's great. I use it a lot for making flowers and figurines. It takes a lot of practice and patience to get them to actually look like what they're supposed to."

"You must have the patience of a saint," Edward teased.

"Not a saint exactly, but I love doing it."

"I can tell. Not many people our age are so happy about their career choices. You and I are lucky. We both found something we're passionate about and love doing."

"I'm grateful you're as good as you are. My mom is in great hands. She looked really good tonight."

Edward picked at the label on his beer bottle. "Yeah, I think her nausea might finally be under control. She'll be in the hospital for another couple of days."

"Will she need to go to a rehab center once she's released?" Bella asked.

"No, she'll be sent home. She won't be able to put very much pressure on her leg. I'll make sure she gets a wheelchair and a walker. Is there someone who can stay with her for the first week or two?"

Bella ran her fingers through her hair, and leaned against Edward's counter. "Um, I can stay with her. She still has my old bedroom set up."

"I'm not going to lie. It's going to be really hard for her to get around. You might want to consider hiring an at home nurse. At least until she gets used to only working with one leg, she'll need 24 hour care. She'll have an IV port called a PICC line. The infectious disease doctor will figure out her antibiotics, but those will have to be administered once, twice, or even three times daily."

Bella plopped down on a bar stool. "Holy crow."

Edward reached across the counter top and grabbed Bella's hand. "Don't worry, Bella. I'll help out when and however I can. I promise. You won't be going through this alone."

Bella's eyes started stinging with tears. Edward walked around the counter and pulled her into his arms. She linked her fingers behind his back and pressed her face into his shirt.

"I know this is overwhelming, but we can make it through this. Your mom can make it through this. I'll be by your side to hold you when you feel like crying or make you laugh when you need a pick me up," Edward said as he buried his face in her hair.

Bella pulled her head back and looked into Edward's eyes. "How am I going to stay away from you?"

"It's going to be horribly hard. It's only been one day since your mom's surgery. We have a couple of months before we can be together. For now, we'll just be really, really good friends."

"Good friends who hug and occasionally kiss?"

Edward's eyebrows rose. "Kiss on the mouth or the cheek?"

"Both," Bella said softly.

Edward growled deep in his chest. "You're going to be the death of me. I'm going to stick with kissing your cheek, because if I kiss your mouth there's no telling if I'll be able to stop."

"What if I don't want you to stop?"

Groaning, Edward said, "You're really trying to kill me, aren't you? How about we start with dinner? I'll go put the steaks on." Edward pulled away from Bella and headed towards the refrigerator to grab the steaks.

Edward and Bella had a picnic style dinner on Edward's living room floor. He spread out a blanket for them to sit on, added a few pillows, and lit a couple of candles placed on the coffee table.

"That was an amazing dinner, Edward. Thank you," Bella said as she leaned back on her forearms.

Edward gently pushed some of Bella's hair behind her ear. "You're welcome. I'm not sure how we're going to remain friends only until your mom's healed. It's already horribly difficult," Edward said softly.

Bella turned on her side towards Edward, her hand rested on his arm, her eyes focused on his lips. "I know. I want nothing more than you kiss you right now."

"Maybe just one kiss won't hurt," Edward said as he brought his face to Bella's.

**AN: Howdy. Please take a moment to click the review button below. I'm already working on the next installment.**

**I hope you all have a great Sunday and are able to enjoy your copies of **_**New Moon**_**. I know I'm watching mine as I type!**

**Thanks everyone!**

***Eifeltwr***

**p.s. And I swear to goodness, I'm really trying hard to get the next update to SCNLSG… thanks to all who have PM'd me to see what's going on! **


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Howdy all. Happy Saturday! Thank goodness the weekend has FINALLY arrived. This chapter may require a tissue warning… just letting you know ahead of time. I wrote this chapter in only two days. A lot has happened in my life lately and writing this has helped me cope with it all.**

**Big thanks go out to TWILIGHTSONEFAN – she is fuckawesome and is always around when I need her.**

**Thanks go to Mac214 for her awesome betaing skills. She's still trying to get me to grasp the correct use of a comma. I really am trying but can't seem to always get it right. **

**Thanks all for your love and support! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_Previously…_

_Edward and Bella had a picnic style dinner on Edward's living room floor. He spread out a blanket for them to sit on, added a few pillows and lit a couple of candles placed on the coffee table._

"_That was an amazing dinner, Edward. Thank you," Bella said as she leaned back on her forearms._

_Edward gently pushed some of Bella's hair behind her ear. "You're welcome. I'm not sure how we're going to remain friends only until your mom's healed. It's already horribly difficult," Edward said softly._

_Bella turned on her side towards Edward, her hand rested on his arm, her eyes focusing on his lips. "I know. I want nothing more than you kiss you right now."_

"_Maybe just one kiss won't hurt," Edward said as he brought his face to Bella's._

**Healing Hands ~ Chapter 5**

Their faces slowly inched closer together sharing the same breath. Bella closed her eyes in anticipation of Edward's mouth on hers. Her skin was tingling. Her heart was pumping full force. His fingers were ghosting along her neck, pausing slightly over her pulse point.

Edward was intoxicated with all things Bella. The way she smelled of chocolate and vanilla. The way her skin felt under his fingertips, and how his fingers tangled with her silky soft hair. His nose skimmed along her jaw line.

He shouldn't kiss her. It would only make it harder to keep their relationship platonic, but he wanted to kiss her. He yearned to give into temptation and feel her lips against his. He needed to taste the depths of her mouth, feel her tongue against his.

"Bella," Edward whispered before his mouth lightly touched hers. He pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Please… Edward, I need to feel you," Bella said in a low husky voice – which was Edward's undoing.

He brought his mouth back to hers, kissing her with determination. Bella moaned as she ran her tongue along his bottom lip. Her fingers firmly grasped his copper locks. She rolled on her back, pulling Edward on top of her. His weight on her felt heavenly.

"Bella… Oh God, Bella." Edward groaned as Bella slid her hands down his shoulders and, over his back, and under the hem of his shirt. Her fingernails lightly scratched up his back.

"Fuck, Bella, we need to stop," Edward said after pulling his mouth away. "Oh God. How am I going to continue to resist you?"

"I don't know," Bella sighed, pressing her fingers into the small of his back. "I could stay like this forever."

"We… we need to stop," Edward panted. He shifted to rest his head on Bella's stomach.

"Well, this will make things about one thousand times harder for us," Bella said softly as her hands moved to Edward's hair.

Edward smiled. "More like a million times harder. But we can deal with this. As long as we stay right here, we'll be fine."

"Tempting, huh?"

"Very," Edward agreed.

Edward and Bella spend another hour lying on his living room floor until it was time for Bella to head home. Edward held her hand as he led her to the front door.

"Thanks for coming and spending some time with me," Edward said as he pulled Bella into a hug.

"There isn't anywhere I'd rather be then right here, right now." Bella's arms wrapped around his back, her fingers locked together.

Edward sighed. "How do you want to handle Alice tomorrow?"

"I think we should show up together. Maybe walk in holding hands and see how long it takes her to notice. You can pick me up at my place, 6:30pm."

"Sounds like a plan. Drive home safely, and make sure you call or text me when you get home," Edward said seriously.

Bella laughed. "You sound like my mother."

Edward feigned offense before laughing. "I just found you, Bella. I don't want anything to take you away."

"Am I allowed a goodnight kiss?" Bella asked, batting her lashes.

Edward shook his head no but leaned in to kiss her anyway. He kept it brief and chaste. "I can't afford to get sucked in by your powers again," Edward laughed as Bella started pouting.

"Fine, spoil sport. Good night, Edward. I'll call you when I get home, okay?"

Edward nodded and reluctantly let her go, watching as she climbed into her Tacoma.

Bella did as Edward asked and called him once she arrived home. They talked until they were both snuggled in their beds and sleepy.

The following day passed much like the day before had. Bella paid Renee a quick visit before she headed to work, then spent the majority of the day along side Angela and got some cakes either completed or nearly completed for the following day's deliveries.

Bella left the bakery a little earlier than normal. She went to visit with Renee and was happy to learn she was feeling much better. Her consumption of pain meds was down, and she even had been up with physical therapy. If all went well and Renee kept progressing, she would be headed home in another day or two.

Bella finally made it home and had an hour before Edward would pick her up. She carefully selected a strapless, navy blue, silk dress with an empire waist. She curled her hair and applied a little makeup. She had just slipped on her matching navy blue heels when the doorbell rang.

Edward had patient after patient, which thankfully made his day go quickly. He checked on Renee twice and was pleased with her progress. Her nausea seemed under control, and her Foley had been removed. Her physical therapist had her doing different exercises in hopes of strengthening the muscles to stabilize her knee.

Edward was excited about dinner. After his shift he raced home to get ready. He took a quick shower, finger combed his hair, and dressed in dark denim jeans, a graphic AC/DC tee, and a black sports coat, topped off with a pair of black converse.

After climbing in the Hummer, he entered Bella's address into his GPS and was excited to see she only lived ten minutes away.

Her front porch was lit when he pulled into her driveway. He jogged to the door and glanced at his watch - right on time. He rang the bell and waited.

Bella promptly answered the door, and Edward quickly noticed she was wearing a deep blue strapless dress, the color drawing attention to the flawless skin of her chest and neck. Edward glanced down and saw the dress ended shortly above the knee. He ogled her legs down to the strappy shoes. Edward was speechless.

He held a hand out to her. "You, my dear, are a vision… I can't even tell you how beautiful you look. There aren't any words."

"You are a real charmer, aren't you?" Bella said, smiling. She wrapped her arms around his back and brought her face to his chest. "Umm… you smell so good, Edward." She inhaled him some more.

"Hey, don't I get a kiss?" she asked coyly?

"Shame on me. What kind of non-boyfriend am I? You must feel so neglected."

Their lips met in a not-so-chaste kiss. Bella was the first to pull away. "If we don't leave now, I'm going to convince myself… and you, there are better things we can do here."

Edward laughed. "Alice would kill us."

They arrived at the restaurant a short time later. Edward helped Bella out of the Hummer while she laughed. "I didn't think about the height of your vehicle when I chose my outfit."

"It wouldn't have mattered, although I love you in this dress."

"This old thing? Come on… let's go in."

As the hostess took them back, Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's waist and brought her to his side. As soon as Edward laid eyes on Alice and Jasper, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss behind Bella's ear.

Bella's eyes rolled. Holy hell, he was good. She could hear Alice gasp.

"What the hell, Edward… Bella? You two already know each other?" Alice demanded.

"What do you mean, Alice? I don't know anyone named Edward," Bella said, causing Edward to chuckle into her neck.

"He's practically hanging off you," Alice stated.

"What? You mean this," Bella grabbed Edward's arm that was around her waist. "This is my new arm candy. I just picked him up outside. Isn't he breathtakingly handsome?"

Jasper and Edward burst out laughing. "Alice, calm down," Edward said as he disentangled himself from Bella and pulled out her chair. "And yes, Bella and I already know each other."

"Yeah, Alice thanks for setting us up. I mean, I just met him out in the parking lot and thought he was so hot," Bella said as she settled in her seat.

Edward turned towards Bella. "You think I'm hot?"

"You know it." Bella threw caution to the wind and grabbed the lapels of his jacket, forcefully kissed him. Edward groaned and wrapped his arms around her.

"Um, excuse me!" Alice almost shouted.

Bella and Edward pulled away. "Sorry about that," Bella said as she wiped the sides of her mouth with a napkin. "He's just so yummy."

"I demand to know how you two know each other."

"You demand, Alice - really?" Edward chuckled.

"Yes, I do."

"Edward and I met at the hospital about what, two weeks ago?" Bella asked.

"Something like that. Listen, Alice. Bella and I aren't technically together," Edward started explaining.

"Huh? That's not what it looks like to me."

Bella laughed. "Yeah, we seem to be having a problem with that."

Edward laced his fingers with Bella's and placed them on his leg. "Bella's mom is a patient of mine. So, technically we aren't going to date until her mom is no longer under my care. As Bella said, we seem to be having a problem with that. But we are trying, right?"

Bella nodded. "We really are, but have you seen him?" Bella asked, pointing towards Edward. "I'm having a hard time keeping myself away from him."

"Ugh, gross, Bella. That's my cousin you're talking about," Alice whined.

"Thank the Lord he's not my cousin," Bella quipped.

Edward nuzzled Bella's neck. "Thank God for that," he said softly in her ear.

"So, Jazz, how's life been treating you lately? Is my cousin driving you crazy yet?"

Jasper chuckled and pulled Alice to him placing a kiss on her temple. "Life is good, my friend. Life is good. I have absolutely no complaints."

"Good to hear," Edward said.

Everyone took a moment to look the menu over. Bella couldn't decide between the Seafood Risotto or the Chicken Champagne. After a short debate she ordered one while Edward ordered the other.

After the server left Bella said, "Wow, Alice, this place is amazing. I love the ambiance."

"Yeah, Jazz and I found this place a couple years ago. We come here regularly. The food is amazing, as is the service."

Dinner arrived shortly after, and Bella moaned as she took a bite of the chicken. It was stuffed with prosciutto and spinach with a tomato champagne butter sauce. She held a fork up to Edward's lips. "Want to try? It's heavenly."

Edward wrapped his mouth around the fork and slowly released it. "It's fantastic. Here try some of my risotto." They continued to feed each other morsels of food.

By the time dessert rolled around, Edward and Bella's chairs had magically scooted closer together, so close their thighs were touching. His arm draped around the back of her chair, his fingers slowly sliding up and down her bare arm, causing her to shiver.

"Cold?" Edward asked as he reached to grab his suit jacket off the back of his chair.

"No, I'm not cold. I shivered for an entirely different reason," Bella said softly.

Edward's eyebrows rose in question, but soon realization dawned and a smile lit his face. He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "If I understand correctly, I'm making you shiver?"

His breath was warm against the skin of her neck. Suppressing a moan, Bella nodded.

Alice squealed. "Jazz, look how adorable they are together. I knew I'd finally find Edward his match."

"Alice, you didn't set Bella and I up. We met without your help," Edward said sternly. Alice slumped back in her chair and pouted.

Bella laughed. "Edward, be nice. She tried to set us up. It's not her fault I found you first. Give her some credit for trying."

Edward huffed. "Fine, fine, fine. Yes, thank you, Alice, for your magical fairy skills. I humbly bow down to your awesomeness."

"You are such an ass," Alice laughed as she leaned into Jazz's shoulder. "So, is it dessert time?"

Bella's eyes grew wide, and she placed a hand over her stomach. "I don't know if I can eat any more. I'm stuffed up to here," she said as she brought her hand to eye level.

Edward picked up the dessert menu. "How about we share," he suggested.

"I'm thinking the Chocolate Oblivion Truffle Torte sounds amazing," Bella said.

Edward chuckled. "I thought you didn't want dessert."

"I never said that. I said I didn't know if I could eat any more. Big difference."

Jasper laughed. "You really fit in well with us, Bella. Just smack him down and put him in his place. God knows he needs that every once in a while."

Bella looked at Edward fondly. Her hand brushed against his cheek. "He's a good man. I'm lucky to have met him," Bella said softly.

Edward clasped his fingers around her wrist, keeping her hand to his cheek. "And I'll forever be grateful for meeting you." Edward wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss her full lips. He was about to when Bella's cell starting ringing.

Bella's face flushed as she quickly grabbed her clutch off the table. "I'm sorry. I thought I turned this off." Her features became furrowed as she looked at the caller ID: Charlie. Why would he be calling? What right did he have to call? Bella hadn't heard from Charlie in over ten years. For someone who claimed to be a father, he certainly didn't meet any of the requirements.

"What's wrong? Who is it?" Edward asked.

If Bella heard Edward she didn't acknowledge it. She kept staring at her phone. It soon stopped ringing.

"Bella, you're freaking me out," Edward said softly, his hand was stroking her back.

Bella's phone beeped, indicating a new voicemail. Tears formed in her eyes. "I, um… I can't listen to it," she said shakily as she passed the phone to Edward. "Can you listen, please?"

Edward nodded his head. "Sure," he said as he took the phone and pressed the button to call voicemail. "What's your code?"

"9865."

Edward listened to the message. "Um, hi, Bella. This is your dad… I mean Charlie. Your great grandma had a massive heart attack and isn't doing well. I thought you should know. She's at St. Vincent's Medical Center, room 1245. I don't think she has much longer." The message ended.

Bella's eyes were rimmed with red. "Was it who I thought?"

Edward took a stab in the dark. "It was Charlie." Bella bit on her lower lip and nodded her head. Edward continued, "Your great grandma had a heart attack, and they don't think she's going to last much longer. She's at St. Vincent's."

Alice gasped. "Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry."

Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's waist pulled her to him. Bella buried her face into his neck and leaned into his embrace, her body shaking. His hand wrapped around the soft tendrils of hair lying at her shoulder.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Edward whispered.

"Please," Bella whimpered.

Edward stood up and brought Bella with him. He looked over at Jasper and Alice, who had tears running down her own cheeks. "I'm sorry guys. We need to get going," Edward said as he reached for his wallet.

Jasper quickly stood and held his hand up to Edward. "Put your wallet away, Edward. We've got it. After all, we invited you to dinner."

Alice rounded the table and laid a hand on Bella's arm, which was clutched tightly around Edward's waist. "Call me if you need anything, Bella. Anything at all."

"Thanks, Alice. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Bella. Go. Edward will take care of you."

Edward led Bella to his Hummer, helped her climb in and buckle her seatbelt. Bella remained quiet for the majority of the ride. Edward kept his fingers twined with hers in hope of bringing her comfort.

Bella gasped. "My mom… I have to call her."

"I'll call her, Bella," Edward said as he pulled his cell from his pocket and dialed the main number to the hospital. He was quickly connected to Renee's room. He quickly advised her of the situation and told her he was accompanying Bella to the hospital. Before hanging up he promised to call her with any updates.

"I haven't seen or spoken to my biological father in over ten years," Bella stated sadly. "Even before then he was never really around. For some reason, Emmett and I were never really welcomed into that side of the family. He left us when Em was two and I was barely six months old. After that, we'd attend Christmas at his house, but that was the extent of our relationship. Once Em and I got old enough, we to decide for ourselves stopped going all together. We never felt comfortable. My Granny was the only one I've been in constant contact with all of these years."

"Wow." His hand squeezed hers. "He might be there at the hospital."

Bella shook her head. "I can't think about that now. I can ignore him, just like he's done to me all my life." Bella started sobbing. "She's leaving me. What am I going to do without her? She's always had such faith in me. She's always been my biggest cheerleader."

Luckily Edward had just pulled into a parking spot at St. Vincent's. He quickly got out of the Hummer and went to Bella's side, pulling her down into his arms. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist as she held on for dear life.

"Sweetheart, oh, sweetheart. I'm so sorry you have to go through this. Just know I'm here for you. I won't leave your side unless you tell me too. I promise," Edward whispered into her hair.

Bella's sobbing started subsiding. "Let's go in," she said.

Edward nodded, and keeping one arm around her waist, he guided her into the hospital. Together they found room 1245.

"You're coming in, right?" Bella asked her eyes full of worry.

"I won't leave you."

Edward knocked lightly on the door and slowly pushed it open. The room was dark except for a dim light above the bed. Edward saw a man sitting in a chair, wedged between the bed and the wall. Edward nodded his head towards him in acknowledgement.

Bella gripped Edward's arm as they made their way into the room. She squeezed her eyes shut as the bed came into view.

"Bella?" She heard her father ask.

Bella held up a hand to him and made her way to her Granny's side. She looked pale and tiny. Bella's eyes started tearing up again.

"Oh Granny," she cried as she kneeled on the floor next to the bed and softly took her hand and kissed it. "I love you so much. Please don't leave me… please."

Bella flinched as her father tried to lay a hand on her shoulder. "Please don't touch me," she said icily. He quickly withdrew his hand.

Bella continued to have a one-sided conversation with her grandmother. Edward turned towards Charlie and thrust out his hand. "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen."

Charlie met the handshake. "Charlie Swan. I'm Bella's father."

"No, you're not," Bella whispered under her breath, but both men heard it.

"How's she doing?" Edward asked Charlie.

"Right now is just a waiting game. The heart attack did a lot of damage. They aren't sure if she'll wake up."

"I'm sorry," Edward said quietly.

"So, Edward, how long have you and Bella been together?" Charlie asked.

Bella quickly stood up. "It's none of your business, Charlie. You chose a long time ago not to be a part of my life. Don't start acting like you're a part of it now. I'm here to see Granny, not you," Bella seethed.

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and brought her to his chest. "I know this is hard, sweetheart. You need to calm down. You don't know if your Granny can hear you, or if she can pick up on the negative vibes in the room. Please calm down for her sake. Ignore Charlie and focus on her."

Bella's hands and forehead were rested on Edward's chest. She took in a deep, calming breath before she lifted her hands to Edward's cheeks and brought his face to hers. She placed a soft kiss against his lips. "Thank you."

"Go sit with her, and I'll go with Charlie to get some coffee so you can have some time with her."

"You're leaving me?" Bella asked as she nibbled on her lip.

Edward chuckled. "I'll be gone but a few minutes. I'll bring you back some coffee. Okay?"

"Okay." Bella sat on the edge of the bed, and took her grandmother's hand, and stroked her hair.

Edward watched Bella for a few moments before turning to Charlie. "How about we go get some coffee?" Edward asked. Charlie nodded and headed towards the door.

As soon as the door closed, Bella breathed a sigh of relief. She knew her reaction to her Charlie was due to the stress. She should have ignored him.

Bella felt a flutter of movement under the sheets. She glanced down and saw her grandmother's eyes slowly open. "Granny. Granny, can you hear me?"

"Bella?" her weak voice called.

Bella's waterworks started up again. "Yes, Granny, it's Bella."

"Oh, my beautiful Bella. I'm so proud of you, honey. I love you."

"I love you too, Granny. Please don't leave me. I don't know what to do without you."

"You don't need me anymore."

Bella sobbed. "Yes I do. I'll always need you."

"No, honey. You have someone to care for you now. Someone to watch over you."

Bella sat back in surprise. Could she be talking about Edward? "I still need you."

"I love you…" her voice trailed off and her eyes closed. With one final exhale of breath, she was gone.

Bella quickly pushed the nurse's button and gripped her granny's hand. "No, no… please don't leave me. Don't leave me," she wailed.

Edward and Charlie quietly made their way down to the cafeteria. Edward had so many questions for him. How could he not want to be a part of Bella's life? How could he not see how special she is? How beautiful her soul is?

"You must think I'm a bastard," Charlie said once they were alone in the elevator.

Edward turned to face him and braced his hands on the elevator rails, resting his body against the side of the elevator. "Honestly, Charlie, I don't know what to think."

"I am. I am a bastard for never being around when she needed me. I was so selfish back then. I thought I was too young to be a father, so I didn't even try."

"You aren't young now," Edward countered.

Charlie chuckled as they made their way into the cafeteria. "No, I haven't been young for a long time. But I've been afraid. It was a horrible thing I did when she and Emmett were younger. I finally pulled my head out of my ass when they decided not to come to Christmas anymore. I think Bella was about 13 or 14 years old. But by then I figured it was too late. It's too late. You saw how she reacted by my being here."

"That's something you'll have to take up with her, but not now. From what I understand, one of the most important people in her life is slipping away. She's going to need time to recover," Edward said as he paid for his and Bella's coffees.

"Bella's a fan of coffee, huh?" Charlie asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Edward laughed. "Yes, she is… a big fan."

They made their way back to the room. As they approached the door Edward heard Bella yelling. He instantly knew things had turned from bad to worse. He pushed through the door and saw Bella hunched over her grandmother's form. He quickly set the coffees on the bedside table before he reached for her.

Bella was pulled back from the bed by two strong hands. "Bella, baby, its okay. I'm here. I'm here," Edward said as he held her to him.

A nurse slowly sauntered into the room. "Help her," Bella screamed.

The nurse calmly turned towards Bella. "I'm sorry, but she signed a DNR. I'm not allowed to resuscitate. I've called a doctor. He'll be here shortly."

"I don't give a damn what she signed. Help her now!" Bella demanded.

Edward leaned against the wall and gripped Bella's body to his. He whispered in her ear, "They can't do anything, Bella. She made her choice. She wants to go. Let her go."

Bella's legs gave out, and Edward shifted his weight so he slid down the wall and sat on the floor. He pulled Bella into his lap and cradled her to his chest, stroking her hair and whispering nonsensically in her ear.

**AN: So, how did you like it? Please hit the review button below and let me know! You all rock…**

**Thanks so much,**

***Eifeltwr***


	7. Chapter 6

**Howdy ya'll!**

**Sorry for the wait. I've been down with some weird stomach virus, so I'm a little slow. But according to Twilights1Fan – "****You should be sick more often it brings out your creative juices". I love her… she cracks me up!**

**Big thanks once again to Twilights1Fan – my #1 cheerleader**

**Thanks to Mac214 for being a great Beta!**

**Please enjoy…**

Previously…

_Bella was pulled back from the bed by two strong hands. "Bella, baby, it's okay. I'm here. I'm here," Edward said as he held her to him. _

_A nurse slowly sauntered into the room. "Help her," Bella screamed._

_The nurse calmly turned towards Bella. "I'm sorry, but she signed a DNR. I'm not allowed to resuscitate. I've called a doctor. He'll be here shortly."_

"_I don't give a damn what she signed. Help her now!" Bella demanded._

_Edward leaned against the wall and gripped Bella's body to his. He whispered in her ear, "They can't do anything, Bella. She made her choice. She wants to go. Let her go."_

_Bella's legs gave out, and Edward shifted his weight so he slid down the wall and sat on the floor. He pulled Bella into his lap and cradled her to his chest, stroking her hair and whispering nonsensically in her ear._

**Healing Hands ~ Chapter 6**

Bella wept as the doctor on call came in and pronounced her great grandmother's time of death before he and the nurse quietly left the room. Edward continued to hold Bella in his lap. He felt helpless about how to comfort her. He'd never lost anyone close to him except for his grandparents when he was only two years old.

Charlie paced around the room, glancing between Bella and his grandmother's body covered by a sheet. He finally looked at Edward. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, "but I need to get out of this room. Please take care of Bella. She's going to need you."

Edward nodded in acknowledgement and watched Charlie leave. His grip on Bella increased as he tried to formulate a plan in his head. Thank goodness it was the weekend, and it wasn't his turn to be on call. He'd have the next two days off work to help her cope with her grieving. He stroked Bella's hair and nuzzled her neck.

A soft whimper came from Bella as his lips lightly made contact with the sensitive skin behind her ear. "Edward," was all she said before she tightened the hold on his jacket lapels and new sobs broke loose.

Edward lost track of how long he cradled Bella in his lap. He finally realized they needed to leave when transport came to remove the body. He gently pried Bella's face from his neck. "Bella, do you want to see her one last time? They have to take her now."

Bella blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what Edward was telling her. She nodded before slowly standing up.

Edward was still on the floor as she reached a hand down to him. He could see in her eyes that she needed him to do this with her. He grabbed her hand and stood up, glancing at the two young gentlemen with transport. They stood quietly in the corner of the room waiting for the okay.

Bella was biting her lower lip when Edward focused his attention back on her. He leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers. "Sweetheart, you don't have to do this."

She hesitated a moment. "I think I need to," Bella said as she rested her palms against Edward's chest. "I need to say goodbye."

Edward only nodded before slowly leading Bella to the edge of the bed. Tears welled in her eyes as he slowly lowered the sheet.

A soft sob escaped Bella as she lightly caressed her grandmother's cheek. "I love you, Granny. I'm going to miss you so much. But as you said, I now have someone else to look after me. Thank you." Bella slowly lifted the sheet back up and turned towards Edward. "Can we go home now?" she asked softly.

"Let's go," Edward said as he pulled Bella back into his arms and lead her out the door.

Edward pulled up to Bella's house and shut off the engine. He took a moment to watch her. She had been mostly silent on the drive home. Her body slumped in her seat as her head rested on the center console.

Edward lightly ran his fingers through her hair. "We're here," he said softly.

Bella sniffled and slowly raised her gaze to meet his, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. "Can you come inside with me? I can't bear to be alone right now."

"Of course." Edward slowly got out of the Hummer and made his way to the passenger side. He helped Bella climb down, wrapped an arm around her waist, and led her to the front door.

She fumbled for the keys in her handbag, her hands shaking as she tried to push the key in the door. Unable to keep her hands steady, she started to cry.

Edward reached for the keys and opened the door. He swiftly picked Bella up and walked over the threshold, his foot closing the door. He sat down on her sofa as he continued to hold her to his chest. His arms wrapped tightly around her as his face pressed into her hair.

"Do you want me to call your mom?" he asked softly.

Bella nodded. Edward reached in his pants pocket for his phone and dialed the hospital.

"Hello," a groggy Renee answered.

Edward cursed himself for not looking at the time before calling her. He quickly pulled the phone away from him and saw it was after 11:00pm. "It's Edward Cullen. I'm sorry to call so late, Renee."

Renee gasped. "What's happened?"

Bella must have heard her mom ask because she broke into sobs as she reached out for the phone. Edward handed it to her.

"Momma," Bella cried.

"Baby, what happened?"

"She's gone… she's gone."

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry. I know how much she meant to you," Renee said between sniffles. "She was always the only one on that side of the family to acknowledge you. Did she go peacefully?"

Bella couldn't seem to talk so Edward took the phone back.

"Hey, it's Edward again."

"Was it a peaceful ending, Edward?"

Edward glanced down at Bella and placed a kiss in her hair. "Yeah, I really think it was."

"Good… good. Um, so yeah… um," Renee stuttered.

"Are you going to be okay, Renee?"

"Yes," she said weakly. "What about Bella. I feel so bad I'm stuck here and she's all alone."

"She's not alone. I won't leave her side until she orders me away."

"I thank God you're there for her, Edward. You have come to us at the perfect time. Please take care of my baby girl. Make sure she eats and sleeps."

"I'll do that and more. I promise. Try to get some sleep. We'll check on you in the morning."

After Edward hung up the phone he sank back onto the couch and grabbed the throw blanket that lay on the back of her couch. He covered them both up and silently sent up a prayer that all would work out.

Bella woke up the following morning sprawled on her couch next to Edward. She took a moment to study his face; his brow was furrowed, and he had a slight frown. Her fingers caressed along the lines in his brow, down his cheek, and across his jaw.

Edward stirred awake. "Hey," Bella said quietly.

Edward noticed her puffy, bloodshot eyes. "How are you feeling?" Bella only shrugged her shoulders in response.

Edward pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

As if on cue her stomach growled. A small smile came to her face, and Edward chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes. If you want I'll go grab us some food, and you can take a shower?"

Bella nodded her head in agreement. Her hands found his, and she linked their fingers together. "Thank you," she said softly.

Edward wrapped their joined hands behind her back and pulled her into a hug. "No need to thank me. You would be doing the same thing if it was me."

Bella placed a soft kiss along his jaw before pulling back. Her eyes widened. "Shit, what time is it? I have to work today."

Edward reached around her to grab his cell phone from the coffee table. "It's 8:23am. Are you sure you can handle working today? I think it'd be best if you stayed home."

"No, I need to go." Her eyes filled with unshed tears, and she took a deep, calming breath. "I need to continue with the bakery. My Granny was the one who supported me while I was in school. I need to do this for her… for her memory."

Edward nodded his head as he brought his hands to cup her cheeks. "Okay. You go get ready, and I'll conjure up some breakfast."

Bella slowly stood up and headed toward the stairs. Her body didn't want to cooperate. She felt like she was drugged, and her limbs felt like they weighed five hundred pounds each. As she entered her bathroom she stripped her clothes off and left them in a pile on the floor. She turned the shower on to let the water heat up before she stepped in.

She felt like she was in the shower forever. Her body sank onto the seat as the hot water pelted down on her. She slowly regained her senses and washed her hair and body. After toweling off she stood in front of her closet and stared. What did she need to do again?

She randomly grabbed a pair of jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt before she made her way back down stairs. Edward wasn't back yet, so she plopped down on the couch and decided to call her mom.

"Hey, Momma."

"Bella, are you okay?"

Bella tried to fight back the tears. "Yeah, I think I'll be okay."

"I called Em last night, he and Rose are coming up today."

"Okay,"

"Bella, are you sure you're okay? Did you sleep? Did you eat?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Yes, I slept, and Edward is out getting us breakfast right now."

"Did Edward stay with you last night?"

"Yes, we fell asleep on the couch."

Renee sighed. "You know how grateful I am he's come into your life, right?"

"I am too, Momma, I am too. I'm going to work, but can I stop by to see you later?"

"Are you sure you should be working?"

Bella laughed. "You sound just like Edward."

"We're just concerned for you."

"Mom, you know why I feel like I need to be there, right?"

"I know. And please come see me when you're through. I want to give you a hug."

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you later." Bella hung up her phone and slumped back into the couch cushions.

As Edward headed towards Starbucks when his phone rang.

"Hey, Alice."

"Hey, is everything okay, Edward? With Bella's great grandma, I mean."

Edward sighed. "She passed away last night."

"Oh my God… is Bella okay?"

"Not really. She's taking this extremely hard. I stayed with her last night, and I'm on my way to get us some breakfast. She's insisting on going to work today."

"Maybe that's a good thing. She can keep her mind focused on something else. Just let her be, Edward. Let her work through this at her own pace."

"I promise. I'll call you later, Alice. I need to get back to Bella."

Edward pulled up to Starbucks and went inside to get some coffee and pastries.

When he arrived back at Bella's she was sitting cross-legged on the couch. Her hair was damp around her shoulders, her face was pale, and bags were under her eyes.

Edward sank down next to her and handed her some coffee and her favorite coffee cake. "Please eat, Bella," Edward prompted when she made no move to do so. "I promised your mom last night I'd make sure you ate and slept."

Bella slowly nibbled on her breakfast while they sat in companionable silence. "Do you want me to drive you to work? I was going to go up to check on your mom and my other patients."

"That'd be nice."

Edward grabbed her hand to help her up off the couch and led her to the door, not before grabbing her handbag and jacket.

He pulled up in front of _Sweet Treats_. "Would you like to come in for a minute to see the place?" Bella asked.

Edward cocked a grin. "I'd love to."

They walked through the doors hand in hand. Edward was amazed. Lining the walls were large black bookcases filled with models of the different variety of cakes they offered. One cake caught his attention as he slowly made his way through the shop. It was of Lightning McQueen.

"Awesome. You do character cakes too?" Edward asked as he continued to study the cake.

"That's how all this started. My very first cake was a car. I like being able to carve the cakes – something I don't usually get to do with wedding cakes. Lightning McQueen here was for my nephew's first birthday."

Edward resisted the urge to touch it. "How are these displays made? Certainly they aren't actual cake, are they?"

Bella chuckled softly. "No, they're usually made from Styrofoam that we cover with decorations. We rotate them out and do new ones quite often so the display models stay fresh looking."

"Absolutely amazing."

Bella tugged on Edward's hand. "Come, I'll show you the kitchen."

Edward followed Bella through a set of double swinging doors. He was awestruck by what he saw. A large row of ovens lined the back wall. Stainless steel counters and works stations were placed throughout the room. Overhead hangers above the workstations housed utensils, pots, and pans. A few people were scattered about, moving from one thing to another. Music blasted from hidden speakers.

Bella squeezed Edward's fingers to regain his attention and led him towards Angela. "Hey, Ang."

Angela looked up from a cake she was creating intricate designs on. "Hey, Bella. I was wondering where you were this morning. And who is this?" she asked, pointing her decorating bag towards Edward.

Bella blushed. "Angela, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, this is my right hand woman and partner in crime, Angela Weber."

Edward reached to shake Angela's hand. "Nice to meet you, Angela."

Angela stretched to return the gesture but pulled back when she noticed her hands were covered in icing. "Sorry about that. Comes with the job, I guess. I always find frosting everywhere."

"No worries. That's a great job you're doing on that cake," Edward commented as he studied the three tier cake a little closer. It had white frosting with a black border along the bottom of each layer with a black flower and leaf design along the sides.

"How do you get the frosting so smooth?"

Angela giggled. "Well, actually it's not frosting. It's called fondant. It's basically like edible clay. We make it and, roll it out, and lay it over the cake. It doesn't taste all that great, but it looks flawless."

"You're right, it does. I have so much to learn about the cake business," Edward said as he gazed down at Bella. A smile plastered to her face, but her eyes looked sad.

Edward wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his side. "It's going to be okay," he murmured softly into her hair.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong?" Angela asked worriedly as she noticed Bella's face.

Bella shook her head as a few stray tears escaped her eyes. "Um… my Granny died last night."

Angela immediately rushed to Bella's side. "I'm so sorry. What in the world are you doing here? You're the boss. You can afford to take some time off."

"No. You know how she supported me from day one with this place. I need to keep going. I need to," Bella said as she released Edward's hand and stalked off towards her office.

As Bella reached her office she threw her handbag on her desk and flung off her coat. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail, and grabbed her favorite apron, and tied it around her waist.

"Okay, well, I'll get back to work. It was great meeting you, Edward. I hope to see you again," Angela said.

"Nice to meet you too, Angela. Hey, can you do me a favor?" Edward asked as he watched Bella wrap an apron around her waist and wash her hands.

"Sure."

Edward handed Angela his business card. "She had a rough night, and I'm worried about her insisting on working. Can you promise to call me if she isn't doing okay?"

Angela stuck his card in her back pocket. "Of course, and, Edward, thanks for taking care of her. She's one of a kind, our Bella."

"That she is," Edward agreed.

Edward slowly made his way across the kitchen to Bella's side. "Bella, sweetheart, I'm going to go check in on your mom. Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Bella only nodded. "Are you sure?" Edward asked again. When she didn't look at him, he cupped her cheek and turned her face towards his.

"I'll be fine, Edward. I just need to get to work and clear my mind." Another fake smile plastered across her face.

"Promise me you'll call as soon as you're done with your day. I know your mom wants to see you, so I'll pick you up and we'll go see her."

"Is it smart for you to come with me to see her? Won't people wonder why you're escorting me around?"

Edward hadn't thought of that. His only concern had been making Bella happy. "Well, I guess I'll need to come up with a plan. Promise you'll call me when you're ready to go?"

"I promise," Bella said softly as she perched on her tip toes to place a kiss on his lips.

Bella watched Edward make his way out of the bakery. Taking a deep breath, she went to their wall of orders. Each was on its own clipboard, and each person at the bakery had a hand in making each cake. Bella had someone who baked the cakes, another to frost and lay the fondant, and a few others to decorate.

When a special character cake order came in, Bella liked to have creative control. She loved taking a square or round cake and turn it into a car, a dog, a flower, or a superhero.

Bella made her way back to Angela. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."

Angela gave Bella a smile. "It's okay. It sounds like you've had a rough day. Edward is incredibly handsome."

Bella blushed. "He sure is. I don't know how I got so lucky."

Angela put her pastry bag down. "He really cares for you, Bella. I can see it."

Bella decided she needed to talk about what happened. "He was with me last night – when I got the call. Remember how I told you we were having dinner with Alice and Jasper? While we were at dinner my phone rang." Bella cringed at the memory, whether it was because of her Granny or her father she wasn't sure. "It was my biological father."

Angela gasped. She knew all too well about the lack of history between Bella and her father. "Did you talk to him?"

"Well, yes and no. He was at the hospital when we got there. I made it clear to him I wasn't there to see him. Edward must have gotten the hint because they both went down to the cafeteria." Bella's breath hitched as she remembered what happened next. "She was unconscious when we got there but woke up and spoke to me before she went."

Angela's eyes were huge. "What did she say?"

A tear slipped down Bella's cheek. "Um… she said she was proud of me and she could go because I now have someone to take care of me. Then she said she loved me and was gone."

"Oh my God, Bella. Could she have been talking about Edward?"

Bella wiped the tears from her face. "That's the only thing I could think of. But how would she know?"

Angela wrapped her arms around Bella. "I don't know."

"Okay, enough of this… let's get to work. I need to get my mind on happier things. What needs to be done?" Bella asked as she pulled away from Angela.

Edward made his way up the hill to OHSU and went directly to the Ortho wing. After checking on his other two patients first he headed to Renee's room. He was happy to see she was up with Occupational Therapy. They were currently working with her on how to properly get up and down from her bed. Edward stood back and watched as Renee struggled to use her walker and only one leg to stand up.

Edward clapped as Renee completed a successful set. "Nicely done, Renee. You seem to be doing well."

Renee's face was coated in sweat. "If you say so, Dr Cullen. I never realized how hard it would be only having one good leg."

"It will get easier with time. Just keep working on it, and your muscle strength will increase. Before you know it you'll be a master of the walker."

The occupational therapist laughed as she helped Renee back into bed. She wrote a few notes on the chart before placing it in Edward's outstretched hand. He nodded his thanks before reading over the notes.

After the therapist left, Edward walked to Renee's bedside and sat down on the edge of the bed. "So, Renee, how are you doing?"

Renee rested her hand on his arm. "I'm doing okay, Edward. How's Bella? I heard she insisted on going to work this morning."

Edward chuckled. "Your daughter is really stubborn. I dropped her off a little while ago. She's in the hands of Angela."

"Aww, I love Angela. She is such a great young lady. Did Bella tell you they met while in culinary school?"

Edward's eyebrow rose. "No, she didn't."

"They met on the first day and have been friends ever since. They work so well together, and Angela was really excited when Bella asked her to join the team."

"It's nice they have such a great relationship. So, onto some good news for you," Edward said. "From what I'm seeing in your chart and what I witnessed with therapy today, I'm thinking you should be able to go home tomorrow."

Renee sat up straighter in her bed. "Really? Not that I don't love hospital food, but it'd be nice to be home."

"Now, I've talked with Bella about a few things you'll need when you go home. For the first week or so it'd be best if someone was with you around the clock. Bella told me she'll be staying the night, and we talked about hiring a nurse during the day just in case you need help getting around. I've already placed a prescription for a wheelchair. How does that sound?"

"Do I really need a nurse? My son and daughter-in-law are coming into town tonight. They've offered to stay with me."

"How about we reevaluate the nurse situation once they leave?" Edward suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Oh, I'm so excited to go home!"

"Has the infectious disease team been in to see you yet today?"

"Not yet."

"Okay, well, they'll come in to talk with you about the antibiotics you'll take at home. They'll be in IV form, so I'm sure IV therapy will be in to insert a PICC line."

Renee's face showed confusion. "What's a PICC line?"

"It's basically an IV that's placed in your arm that has a catheter attached that goes through the blood vessel and ends right above your heart. It will have two outside ports. One will be for pushing in the medicine and another for drawing blood. That way you won't be poked all the time with needles."

"That's good. I'm beginning to feel like a pin cushion."

Edward laughed. "I'm sure you are. Why don't you get some rest, and I'll be back later to check on you."

"You'll bring my daughter with you?" Renee asked.

Edward chuckled. "I'll be sure to bring her with me."

Edward decided to head to the grocery store to get some ingredients for a crock pot dinner. He had a feeling Bella wouldn't want to cook. Well, at least that's what he was hoping. He picked up a whole chicken and some fingerling potatoes. He also went through the wine section and grabbed a few bottles of red and white – unsure of what Bella liked, he got them both.

Once home he pulled out his crock pot and got dinner cooking on low. Just as he finished his cell phone rang with an unknown number.

"Edward Cullen."

"Edward, its Angela… we met this morning. I work with Bella at _Sweet Treats_."

"Of course, Angela. How's everything going?"

"Not good. I think you need to come down and get Bella."

Edward was instantly alarmed. "Why, is she hurt?"

Angela sighed. "I noticed she'd been gone for a while, so I went looking for her. I found her in the walk-in pantry, curled up in a ball and crying her poor heart out."

Edward was already on his way out to his Hummer before Angela finished telling him what was going on. "I'll be there in ten minutes, Angela."

Edward broke almost every traffic law trying to get to Bella. He knew it was too soon for her to go to work. He halted to a park before sprinting into the bakery, and barging into the kitchen. His eyes frantically searched for either Bella or Angela.

"Edward, she's over here." Angela's voice came from the right of him.

Edward swiftly walked to the door Angela was guarding. "Thanks for calling me," he said gruffly as he opened the door and spotted Bella in the corner, covered with flour and crying.

"Bella, baby… can I come in?" Edward asked as he slowly stepped into the little room.

Bella only whimpered in response. Edward crouched in front of her. "Oh, sweetheart, you aren't having a good day, are you?"

Bella shook her head as she held her arms out towards him. Edward sat down next to Bella and pulled her into his lap. He stroked her hair and breathed her in.

"I already miss her so much," Bella whispered into his neck.

"I know, sweetheart." Edward held her to him as if her life depended on it. "I saw your mom today, and I think I'm going to be able to release her to come home tomorrow," Edward said in hopes of lifting Bella's spirits.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and according to your mom, your brother and his wife are coming to town today."

Bella's face light up. "Oh, I almost forgot they were coming."

Edward was relieved to see her smiling as he wiped the tears from her face. "I also promised your mom I'd bring you by to see her. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I think I've done enough damage here for one day. How did you know I needed you?" Bella asked as she ran her fingers along Edward's jaw.

Edward lost his train of thought for a moment at Bella's touch. "Umm, Angela called me."

"But how did she know your number?"

"I slipped her my card earlier… just in case."

Bella lightly slapped Edward's face. "You are sneaky. But thank you," Bella said as she slowly brought her mouth to his.

Edward tightened his arms around her and deepened the kiss. A small groan escaped him as Bella nipped at his lower lip.

They reluctantly pulled away for much needed breath. "Let's go," Edward said as he hoisted them both off the floor.

**AN: Please leave a review to let me know what you think or how you see this story going. I'm ALWAYS interesting in hearing other peoples perspectives!**

***Eifeltwr***


End file.
